L'Art de Cuisiner Façon Moldue
by RoyalTeuk
Summary: TRADUCTION de Sophie French - Cuisiner. A la Moldue. Sans aucune magie. Définitivement l'idée que Draco se faisait de l'enfer. A moins que, bien sûr, cela ne le mène à des activités beaucoup plus intéressantes avec un Harry Potter. Mais attendez. Draco est attiré par les filles, pas vrai ?


**L'Art de Cuisiner Façon Moldue**

**Auteur:**Sophie French

**Traductrice**: La fabuleuse moi 8D

**Disclaimer**: Eh oui, encore une fois (et pour toutes les autres fois), seule la version française est à moi ! Je ne suis que la petite traductrice … L'histoire est à Sophie French et HP est à JK Rowling ‼

**Résumé**: Cuisiner. A la Moldue. Sans aucune magie. Définitivement l'idée que Draco se faisait de l'enfer. A moins que, bien sûr, cela ne le mène à des activités beaucoup plus intéressantes avec un Harry Potter. Mais attendez. Draco est attiré par les filles, pas vrai ?

**Petite note**: Pour commencer, j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à traduire cette merveille, j'espère que vous en aurez autant en la lisant. Deuxièmement, c'est le premier OS où je me mets autant la pression ! Eh oui, Sophie French est (comme son nom l'indique) française ‼ Cette traduction a donc été très "éprouvante". Je voulais que tout soit absolument parfait. Et bon … je suis plutôt fière de moi 8D. Et enfin, merci beaucoup à mon nuage pour sa première lecture et à Rouge Poisson pour son incroyable correction ‼ Sans elles, ce os ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Edit: Bon, j'ai enfin corrigé les dernières petites fautes qui s'étaient cachées. Il doit sûrement en rester mais ça devrait être mieux :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

(Tous vos commentaires (les bons comme les mauvais) sont grandement appréciés et j'y répondrai avec le plus grand plaisir ! Ils seront aussi transmis à Sophie French :D )

* * *

Cela devait être une sorte de blague, pensa Draco alors qu'il tournait et retournait dans ses mains, encore et encore, le parchemin qui détaillait son emploi du temps de huitième année à la recherche d'un signe qui lui montrerait que c'était, en effet, une blague que McGonagall, la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard, leur avait joué. Un test en quelque sorte.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" reprit Blaise à côté de lui sur le canapé. Draco arracha l'emploi du temps de Blaise et effectivement, c'était là.

"Pour quoi nous prennent-ils ?" gémit Pansy au-dessus de lui, ses doigts caressant le haut de sa tête d'une manière tout juste réconfortante.

C'était déjà assez mauvais qu'ils aient dû revenir ici pour terminer leurs études, en devant faire face à un mépris constant et à des sorts occasionnels lancés dans leur dos par les autres élèves, et maintenant ça ?

"Nous ne sommes pas de putains d'elfes de maison," marmonna Draco à personne en particulier.

"Et pourtant, nous allons devoir agir comme si nous l'étions," dit Blaise avec mépris.

"Comme si ce n'était pas une punition suffisante que nous ayons à partager une salle commune avec les autres," cracha Draco, regardant l'endroit où les élèves des autres maisons parlaient ensemble. Ils formaient des petits groupes, certains affalés sur les canapés, d'autres assis sur le sol, bavardant joyeusement et interagissant entre eux, sans se soucier de la maison à laquelle ils avaient appartenu auparavant. Les Serpentards, de l'autre côté, étaient collés ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

Exactement comme cela devait être.

Mais quand même. Non seulement ils devaient encore étudier une année entière, mais ils devaient vivre presque 24h/24, 7j/7 avec des gens que Draco méprisait. Et pour quoi ? Ah oui, dans l'intérêt de l'_entente intermaison_, avait dit McGonagall.

"L'entente intermaison mon cul."

Pansy le regarda avec un air compatissant sur le visage. "Pauvre, pauvre Draco," soupira-t-elle et Draco se détendit un peu. Au moins, il avait toujours ses amis avec lui.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ridiculement pompeux exactement ?"

"C'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui, 'L'Art de Cuisiner Façon Moldue'," répondit Draco avec morosité.

Cuisiner.

A la Moldue.

Sans aucune Magie.

Et il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. C'était obligatoire pour valider ses ASPICs, avec les trois autres composantes de leur nouveau cours d'Etudes Moldues: Histoire Moldue Anglaise, Utilisation Basique des Appareils Moldus et Communiquer avec les Moldus. Tout cela faisait partie d'un plan brillant pour _'être sûr que nos élèves deviennent des sorciers et des sorcières ouverts d'esprit'_, comme McGonagall l'avait déclaré d'un ton très sérieux lors du banquet de début du trimestre.

Des conneries. De pures conneries. Draco était un sorcier, et même si la guerre avait en quelque sorte atténué sa précédente opinion sur la pureté du sang, il n'allait jamais devenir un amoureux des Moldus comme Potter et sa clique.

Potter, soupira Draco. Une autre année à devoir supporter la vue de ce putain de sauveur. Il ferma les yeux, espérant en dépit de tout que demain ne puisse pas être pire.

* * *

Le sort en décida autrement.

Evidemment, Draco arriva en retard au premier Cours-de-mes-deux de Cuisiner Façon Moldue – grâce au connard qui lui avait encore lancé un sort par derrière – et évidemment, Murphy étant un bâtard complet, la seule place de libre était celle à côté de Potter. Il envoya un regard noir à Blaise et Pansy. Depuis quand s'asseyaient-ils ensemble ?

Génial.

La salle de classe n'était pas agencée comme une salle normale. Il n'y avait pas de bureaux, juste de larges et longues tables légèrement plus hautes que les habituelles, avec, en dessous, quelques étagères où était posée une quantité impressionnante d'ustensiles que Draco n'avait jamais vus avant et dont il se fichait pas mal.

Chaque plan de travail était rempli d'appareils très suspects.

Il grogna et alla s'assoir sur le tabouret à côté de Potter.

Des tabourets.

Quel genre de personne, au juste, utilisait des tabourets quand on pouvait utiliser des chaises ?

"Pas un mot," avertit-il.

"Si tu penses que ça me fait plaisir, Malfoy," lança Potter.

"Juste – ferme-la."

La réponse de Potter fut coupée par l'apparition de leur nouveau professeur d'Etudes Moldues. Draco repoussa rapidement de son esprit les images indésirables de l'ancien professeur d'Etudes Moldues de Poudlard.

Le professeur qui était debout devant eux n'était pas une personne dont on pouvait se moquer, à en juger par l'air sévère sur son visage tandis qu'elle parcourait des yeux la salle étrangement silencieuse. C'était une femme petite et trapue presque sans cou. Elle leur tourna le dos et commença à écrire sur le tableau.

CUISINER. Elle souligna le mot deux fois puis se retourna face à eux, reposa la craie sur son bureau et joignit ses mains avec un petit nuage de poussière.

"Je suis le Professeur Noracam et je serai votre enseignante en Etudes Moldues pour cette année." Elle croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine, ses yeux se plissant légèrement comme si elle défiait quiconque de lui tenir tête. "Un des trois composants des Etudes Moldues cette année sera l'Art de Cuisiner Façon Moldue. A partir de maintenant: Cuisiner est un Art." Elle fit une pause d'une manière théâtrale et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire que c'était un art. Il n'était pas un putain d'artiste. Il était un sorcier, et en tant que tel, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il devait se livrer à des activités ineptes dont il n'aura jamais besoin, à aucun moment de sa vie. Il avait vraiment l'intention d'avoir une équipe entière d'elfes de maison qui, Dieu merci, feraient toutes les tâches ingrates pour lui.

Quelle foutue perte de temps.

"Et donc, cela doit être pris très au sérieux. Je ne tolérerai pas d'attitude irrespectueuse dans la cuisine. Vous devrez respecter les règles puisque cuisiner demande de l'attention et de la précision. J'ajouterai également qu'aucune forme de magie ne pourra jamais être utilisée. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de sortir vos baguettes et de me les donner. Le but de ce cours est de vraiment vous apprendre à vous débrouiller sans magie."

Pas de baguette ? Elle devait rire ! Mais apparemment non. Pansy et Blaise se tournèrent vers lui, espérant probablement une quelconque objection de sa part, mais quelle alternative avait-il ? Avec ses parents encore assignés à domicile, sous l'étroite surveillance du Ministère, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de respecter les règles. Il serra donc les dents et attendit le tout dernier moment pour se lever et tendre la baguette que Potter lui avait rendue pendant l'été.

Il se sentait nu sans elle et il détestait ce sentiment.

"Maintenant, une dernière chose avec que nous commençons," Draco leva légèrement la tête. "La personne assise à côté de vous sera votre partenaire pour le reste de l'année. Pas de discussion possible."

QUOI ?

"_Fuck me_," marmonna Potter à côté de lui.

"Non merci," répondit maussadement Draco et Potter lui lança un regard furieux.

Noracam continua. "Maintenant, le secret est l'entrainement. Pour que vous puissiez vous améliorer, vous vous verrez assignés de devoirs réguliers tout au long de ce semestre que vous aurez besoin de faire avec votre partenaire. Puisqu'il n'y a qu'une seule cuisine dans tout le château, chaque paire se relaiera en l'utilisant le soir pour s'entrainer. Je vous donnerai le planning la semaine prochaine."

Cela allait définitivement être une longue année.

Il allait tuer ses amis.

* * *

"Sur chaque plan de travail," continua Noracam," vous trouverez votre tablier. S'il vous plait, mettez-le avant que nous commencions."

Draco fixa le morceau blanc de tissu devant lui d'un air ébahi alors que Potter mettait docilement son tablier, ayant l'air absolument ridicule. Enfin, il avait toujours l'air ridicule donc cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence.

"Pas moyen." Draco secoua la tête. "Je ne porterai pas ça."

"Oh, arrête d'être si difficile," lança Potter.

"Je ne suis pas difficile ! J'aurai l'air ridicule et ça ruinera la courbe de mes vêtements. Evidemment, tu ne connais rien au style, Potter, puisque tu n'en as pas."

"Bien, Malfoy. Tu as pris des cours d'été sur l'Art de la Répartie ?" se moqua Potter.

"Ca ressemble à une robe. Je ne porterai pas de robe."

"Dit le gars qui porte des robes de sorcier toute l'année."

Draco voulait l'étrangler.

"Oh, allez, arrête de faire ton cinéma. Ce n'est pas comme si elle nous demandait de le porter sans rien en dessous."

Une image fugace de Potter ne portant rien d'autre que l'immonde tablier traversa l'esprit de Draco.

Noracam se remit à parler. "Puisque vous venez tous de différents milieux et que vous avez tous une éducation différente, vous avez tous un niveau différent de connaissance. Certains d'entre vous sont déjà hautement qualifiés alors que d'autres n'ont absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est que cuisiner." Elle fit une pause et regarda avec insistance Draco qui baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. "C'est pourquoi nos premières leçons auront pour but de vous enseigner les bases de la cuisine. Nous commencerons par apprendre de très simples compétences, quoi que nécessaires."

Elle prit un petit couteau et le leva. "_Ceci_ est un couteau à éplucher. Vous l'utiliserez principalement pour peler et émincer des légumes. Il y a un couteau pour chacun et chacune d'entre vous. Je dois néanmoins vous avertir," elle fit une pause théâtrale. "Ces couteaux ont été ensorcelés pour qu'absolument aucun mal ne puisse être fait avec, mais tenter de le faire vous enverra directement dans le bureau de la Directrice."

Potter se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil de défi. Draco plissa les yeux pour faire bonne mesure. Sale connard.

Le Professeur Noracam leva sa baguette. "Maintenant, votre première leçon sera d'apprendre comment couper un oignon avec précision."

Un oignon. Draco détestait les oignons.

"_Appareo_," dit-elle, et effectivement, suffisamment de ces fichues choses rondes apparurent dans les airs et se postèrent en face de chacun d'eux. "A présent, vous suivrez chaque étape très attentivement. Premièrement, coupez l'oignon en deux par la racine, juste comme ça."

C'est parti, pensa Draco. Quel âge pensait-elle qu'ils avaient, cinq ans ? Après plus de six ans à faire des Potions, il était capable de couper absolument tout, merci beaucoup. Couper un oignon ne pouvait pas être plus dur que de couper un œil de Salamandre. Il n'avait pas besoin de putains de leçons pour ça !

Il tendit la main vers l'oignon et le garda en place sur la planche de bois. Il essaya de couper cette fichue chose mais pour une quelconque raison, son couteau glissa le long du côté de l'oignon, manquant les doigts de Draco de quelques millimètres tandis que la chose trempée roulait à présent dangereusement près du bord de la table. Draco l'attrapa au dernier moment mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Il entendit Potter ricaner mais il l'ignora. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se concentrer. Le second coup fut le bon. Draco réussit à couper la fichue chose en deux et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Bien, maintenant découpez les deux bouts de chaque moitié et enlevez la peau de l'oignon," Noracam flânait entre les plans de travail, s'assurant qu'ils fassent bien les choses et s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour corriger leurs gestes.

Ce n'était pas trop dur et Draco le réussit sans grande difficulté. Peut-être qu'il serait bon finalement.

"Passons maintenant à la partie coupe. Commencez par un côté de l'oignon et faites simplement des tranches aussi fines que vous le voulez. Très bien, M. Potter, très bien !"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard furieux à Potter qui avait déjà fini, le sale bâtard. Evidemment, il devait tout savoir à propos de ça; il avait été élevé par des Moldus ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Une fois encore, le stupide crétin recevait tous les honneurs et la gloire. Cela ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes puisque c'était quelque chose que Draco ne voulait vraiment pas apprendre, mais c'était tout de même ennuyeux.

Draco commença à attaquer l'oignon, attendant avec impatience d'en avoir fini avec. C'était simple au final, rien de trop compliqué, vraiment.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Il était à la moitié de sa découpe d'oignon quand tout à coup, il fut assailli par une douleur brûlante dans les yeux. Il essaya de la renvoyer immédiatement, clignant fortement des yeux, mais elle ne voulut pas partir et la panique commença à grandir en lui comme le Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, bon sang ?

Ça faisait vraiment très mal et cela empêcha rapidement Draco de voir, floutant sa vision. Il commençait à transpirer et réalisa que des larmes embarrassantes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Il essaya une fois de plus de retenir la douleur, d'agir comme si elle n'était pas là, mais c'était beaucoup trop et il lâcha l'oignon et le couteau immédiatement, perdant le peu de dignité qu'il avait réussi à garder jusque-là.

Merde, si Draco détestait les oignons, le sentiment était apparemment mutuel.

La sensation de piqûre augmenta et ses yeux étaient maintenant bien fermés, la douleur insupportable s'intensifiant de minute en minute. Il commença à se frotter les paupières avec les doigts mais il réalisa à quel point c'était une énorme erreur quand, après un moment relativement court de trêve, la douleur revint brutalement et redoubla. Putain de merde !

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il essaya donc de sortir de la pièce – à ce stade, il ne pouvait plus du tout ouvrir les yeux, la douleur était beaucoup trop intense. Il avait son bras droit tendu devant lui pour éviter de rentrer dans quelque chose, quand deux choses se passèrent d'un coup: quelqu'un lui attrapa l'épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger et un morceau de tissu – était-ce un torchon ? – fut pressé contre ses yeux plutôt fermement.

Complètement surpris, Draco essaya d'abord de lutter contre mais il réalisa rapidement que la personne qui faisait ça essayait en fait de _l'aider_. Draco se rendit et arrêta de bouger pendant que l'autre essuyait ses yeux avant d'enlever le torchon.

Bientôt, la sensation de piqûre diminua et Draco ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Il fit un bond en arrière quand il se rendit compte que c'était Potter, de toutes les personnes, qui était venu à sa rescousse.

Il reprit rapidement contenance et arracha le morceau de tissu – c'était en effet, un torchon – des mains de Potter et commença à essuyer ses joues humides avec.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Potty, je sais prendre soin de moi," cracha-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, même si ses mots manquaient de leur venin habituel.

Potter continua de le regarder et l'intensité de son regard mit Draco mal à l'aise. "De rien, vraiment," rétorqua Potter après un instant et il retourna s'assoir.

Le reste du cours se passa sans autre incident, bien que ni Potter ni Draco ne prononcèrent un mot.

* * *

Quand le cours fut finalement terminé, Draco alla directement au prochain, ne s'ennuyant pas à attendre ses soi-disant amis. Il avait l'intention de leur montrer son mécontentement, et il le fit en boudant, allant jusqu'à ne pas s'assoir avec eux au diner.

Blaise et Pansy essayèrent de lui parler, bien qu'ils le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que cela ne servait à rien. Ils le connaissaient aussi suffisamment bien pour savoir que cela ne durerait pas. Après le diner, il alla les voir dans la Salle Commune.

Pansy fut sur lui en une seconde. "Draco, je suis tellement désolée pour ce matin, mais tu vois –"

"Arrête tes conneries, Pansy."

"Alors, tu t'es amusé avec le Survivant ?" osa le taquiner Blaise.

Draco lui envoya un regard noir. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et tout ça grâce à vous deux," grimaça-t-il. "Et je suis coincé avec le foutu Balafré pour l'année entière, maintenant."

"Oui, enfin, au moins ce n'est pas une matière importante. Imagine être en binôme avec lui en Potions !"

"Putain de cours de cuisine de l'enfer," marmonna Draco.

"Viens par-là, Draco," dit Pansy et Draco vint s'allonger sur ses genoux. Elle lui frotta les cheveux, une habitude qu'elle avait prise il y a longtemps, quand ils étaient encore enfants.

Cela avait été étrange de revenir à Poudlard sans Crabbe et Goyle. Draco avait encore du mal avec la mort de Crabbe. C'était toujours vif dans son esprit et, si pendant la journée il arrivait à repousser les pensées qu'il avait sur son ami, c'était plus dur la nuit quand son subconscient prenait le contrôle et le faisait revivre la scène entière encore et encore.

Quant à Goyle, qui n'avait jamais été vraiment doué pour les études, il avait refusé de revenir, préférant commencer à travailler tout de suite et essayer d'aller de l'avant.

Parfois, Draco se demandait si Goyle n'avait pas raison en fin de compte. Il soupira; ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix de revenir, de toute manière.

Cette nuit, Draco fit un rêve étrange de Potter lui courant après avec un oignon dans la main. Il portait un tablier, avec absolument rien d'autre en dessous.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incident. Vendredi matin, il reçut son colis hebdomadaire de la part de sa mère. Draco avait un faible pour les sucreries, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Depuis leur toute première année à Poudlard, sa mère lui envoyait régulièrement des colis avec une quantité plutôt impressionnante de sucreries: des chocogrenouilles – ses préférées – mais aussi des Chocoballes et des Fizwizbiz … Draco avait une vraie passion pour le chocolat. Il pouvait manger du chocolat toute la journée.

Il vint s'assoir à contrecœur sur le tabouret à côté de Potter qui l'ignora ouvertement. Bien. Draco n'avait aucune envie de parler au stupide connard à lunettes.

"Bienvenue tout le monde. Aujourd'hui vous allez mettre en pratique ce que vous avez appris la semaine dernière. Vous allez apprendre comment hacher des légumes et comment les utiliser pour en faire une salade. Vous allez aussi apprendre comment faire une _vinaigrette_."

Draco ferma les yeux. _Ce doit être un cauchemar et je me réveillerai bientôt_.

"Mais d'abord, voici vos emplois du temps pour vos devoirs. Comme je l'ai dit, chaque binôme aura accès à cette pièce dans la soirée pour mettre en pratique leurs compétences et faire leurs devoirs. Les dits devoirs ne seront pas toujours des comptes rendus écrits. La plupart du temps, ce sera des applications pratiques de ce que vous avez appris en cours. Vous serez jugés par la qualité de votre repas, mais aussi sur votre capacité à travailler avec votre partenaire. Voici votre premier devoir, ainsi que l'emploi du temps pour l'occupation de la pièce." Elle agita sa baguette et une pile de parchemins qui était posée sur son bureau vola rapidement vers chaque plan de travail.

Draco et Potter voulurent le prendre en même temps et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Draco enleva sa main rapidement tandis que Potter commençait à lire. Draco dût se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour pouvoir voir – ne voulant pas être mis de côté. Etant aussi près de Potter, ses narines captèrent son odeur et cela ramena immédiatement Draco à la dernière fois où il l'avait sentie dans la Salle sur Demande. Il se recula avec hâte.

"Les jeudis soirs, génial," marmonna-t-il.

"Quoi, tu as d'autres plans, Malfoy ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Contrairement à toi, j'ai une vie sociale bien remplie."

Potter haussa un sourcil. "Vraiment ? Il y a toujours des gens qui veulent passer leur temps libre avec toi après ce qu'a fait ta famille ?"

Draco blanchit à ses mots et sentit la colère se glisser en lui à un rythme alarmant. C'était déjà dur d'avoir des gens au hasard qui le faisaient payer pour ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre, mais venant de Potter ? Il fit un mouvement brusque vers Potter et l'attrapa par le col.

"Comment oses-tu," dit Draco d'un air menaçant. "Si tu penses que me sauver la vie te donne le droit de – AÏE !"

Draco fut projeté en arrière un mètre plus loin et atterrit sur le cul devant tous les autres élèves, qui ne s'ennuyaient même pas à cacher leurs ricanements.

"M. Malfoy," dit sèchement le Professeur Noracam, la baguette toujours à la main en le visant directement, "il vous est vivement conseillé de ne pas semer la pagaille dans mon cours. Un autre éclat comme celui-ci et ce sera le bureau de la Directrice immédiatement. Ai-je été suffisamment claire ?"

Draco acquiesça avec réticence.

"Bien. Maintenant, retournez à votre place et mettez votre tablier."

"Là," murmura Pansy en lui tendant la main.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide," grogna Draco en se relevant et en époussetant ses robes. Il retourna à sa place et attrapa son tablier blanc, le mettant sans un mot. Draco était en colère, mais surtout contre lui pour avoir laissé Potter l'atteindre. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, rien n'avait changé.

Ils passèrent l'heure d'après à couper – hacher – toutes sortes de légumes et à faire de la vinaigrette.

En somme, ils avaient réussi à passer l'heure entière sans parler à l'autre, ce qui était plutôt relaxant.

* * *

Jeudi soir, il se dirigea vers la salle de cuisine pour sa première session en tête à tête avec Potter. Ils étaient supposés mettre en pratique les compétences qu'ils avaient apprises durant les derniers cours et faire une salade composée que chaque binôme présenterait demain.

Draco n'avait pas parlé à Potter depuis l'incident en classe la semaine dernière. Il ne savait pas comment diable allaient-ils réussir à travailler ensemble sans parler, mais il s'en fichait complètement.

Il entra dans la pièce et Potter était déjà là, accroupi par terre pour prendre les différents ustensiles et ingrédients dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour la salade.

Quand il entendit Draco fermer la porte, il se releva immédiatement.

"Oh, tu es là, très bien," dit Potter d'un ton étonnamment amical, et Draco fut immédiatement suspicieux.

"Comme si j'avais le choix. J'espère vraiment que tu réalises que je préfère plonger ma tête dans un seau rempli de Veracrasses que passer volontairement du temps seul avec toi."

"Eh bien, tu as les fantasmes que tu veux." Potter haussa les épaules et posa le bol à salade en acier inoxydable qu'il tenait sur la table. "Ecoute, Malfoy, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça l'autre jour. Je – Comme tu as dit, on n'a pas trop le choix là, mais on doit au moins réussir à être poli l'un envers l'autre si on veut réussir ça."

Draco ne l'avait pas vu venir. Est-ce que Potter s'excusait réellement ? Il se demanda rapidement si ces excuses surprenantes étaient une idée de Granger.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas, très bien, j'ai compris, je ne peux pas dire que je sois particulièrement fan de toi également," continua Potter. "Mais on a tous les deux besoin d'avoir nos ASPICs et ça me ferait vraiment chier si je ne pouvais pas suivre la formation pour devenir Auror parce que j'ai raté des putains de cours de cuisine."

Oh. C'est déjà plus logique.

"Juste pour mettre les choses au clair: ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, Potty, c'est que je te _déteste_. Je ne peux juste pas supporter ta vue. Tu trompes peut-être tout le monde avec ton air innocent, mais tu ne me trompes pas. Donc, nous faisons ça parce que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Mais en dehors de ce cours ? N'ose même pas m'approcher."

"Je ne t'approcherais pas même si tu étais la dernière personne sur Terre et que le monde tournait autour de toi, Malfoy."

"Je suis content que nous soyons d'accord. Donc que sommes-nous supposés faire ?"

"Eh bien, c'est un devoir très basique. Je veux dire, il n'y a rien de plus simple que de faire une salade; on peut même difficilement appeler ça de la cuisine."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Crâneur," siffla-t-il.

"C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas sorcier, tu as juste à prendre les bons légumes et à les mettre ensemble, rajouter un petit peu de jolie vinaigrette et puis c'est fini. J'ai fait ça des dizaines de fois."

Potter eut l'air d'avoir laissé échapper des infos qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui-même.

"Vraiment ?"

"Eh bien ouais, même si c'était il y a longtemps."

"Très bien, donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"Tu peux commencer par rincer minutieusement les légumes et les hacher, pendant que je fais la vinaigrette."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas ton putain d'elfe de maison, Potter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire les trucs cools pendant que tu rinces et que tu haches."

Potter plissa dangereusement les yeux et soupira profondément. "Très bien, on échange alors. Tu fais la vinaigrette et je m'occupe des légumes."

Draco voulut lui faire un sourire narquois pour laisser tomber si facilement mais l'expression sur le visage de Potter le poussa à garder sa bouche fermée.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant le reste du temps. C'était étrange de travailler comme cela aux côtés de Potter. Draco réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été seul avec lui si longtemps avant.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils se séparèrent, Draco retournant à la Tour Ouest et Potter allant Merlin savait où.

* * *

Draco fut encore en retard le jeudi d'après.

C'est juste qu'il trouvait cela difficile de quitter le confort de la Salle Commune et la présence rassurante de ses amis pour traverser la moitié du château pour aller voir Potter.

Il n'allait pas faire un effort.

Quand il arriva, Potter travaillait déjà sur le devoir de cette semaine: légumes farcis. Noracam leur avait expliqué la semaine précédente que c'était une 'recette simple mais délicieuse'.

Draco regarda les ingrédients dispersés sur le comptoir, fronçant le nez.

"Quoi ?" demanda Potter après un moment.

"Ça a l'air absolument révoltant."

"Tu réalises qu'on doit les cuire avant de les manger ?"

"Ouais, j'ai compris, merci. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi, Potty," grommela Draco.

"Et ce n'est pas révoltant, c'est le truc qu'ils mettent dans les saucisses. Tu n'aimes pas les saucisses ? J'adore les saucisses !"

"Tu ferais mieux de garder ta vie privée, privée, Potter," grogna Draco.

Potter le regarda, quelque chose de bizarre passant dans ses yeux.

"Donc, comment fait-on ?" continua Draco.

Potter prit la recette et commença à lire.

"Eh bien, je suggère que l'un de nous enlève le cœur des poivrons pendant que l'autre s'occupe de farcir."

"Ok, je vais te laisser la tache dégoûtante et je vais m'occuper des légumes."

Potter gloussa. "Ok, faisons ça alors."

Draco attrapa les légumes et les rinça. Potter remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes comme il le faisait toujours avant de cuisiner et mit son tablier. Curieusement, la chose immonde soulignait la silhouette de Potter et ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Potter rassembla tous les ingrédients qu'il allait devoir utiliser pour faire sa mixture dégoûtante. Il y avait de l'huile d'olive, de l'ail, des oignons – Draco était content de pouvoir rester loin de ce fichu truc – un œuf, du sel, du poivre, des fines herbes et bien sûr, la viande hachée.

Cela prit un moment à Potter pour émincer l'oignon et l'ail, donc il avait déjà à moitié fini le temps que Potter commence vraiment à farcir. Potter jeta la viande hachée dans le bol, ajouta l'oignon et l'ail, attrapa le tout pleinement à pleines mains et commença à le pétrir – que Merlin nous pardonne ! – à mains nues.

Il avait l'air de s'amuser énormément.

Draco secoua la tête d'incrédulité. "Potter, dis-moi que tu t'es lavé les mains avant."

"Evidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends ?"

"Je te prends pour un bon à rien et ceci est complètement grossier. _Tu_ es complètement grossier. Il y a des ustensiles très utiles, inventés il y a longtemps et qui arrivent à point nommé quand tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un homme des cavernes, tu sais ? Ça s'appelle une cuillère, Potter."

"Ouais, mais c'est beaucoup plus efficace comme ça. En plus, j'aime utiliser mes mains." Draco fronça le nez à nouveau et fut encore plus dégoûté quand Potter saisit un œuf et le cassa dans la viande hachée.

"Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais, je te promets que c'est largement mieux que ça en a l'air." Il ajouta les fines herbes et le sel et le poivre. "C'est même assez sensuel. Tu devrais essayer, tu sais."

_Sensuel_ ? Potter et lui n'avaient définitivement pas la même définition de sensuel.

"Quoi ? Tu es fou ? Il n'y a aucun moyen que je mette mes doigts dans cette sale chose !"

Potter le regarda malicieusement. "Oh, allez, Malfoy, je suis sûr que tu as déjà mis tes doigts dans beaucoup d'autres choses sales."

Il haussa un sourcil. Il ne l'avait certainement pas fait. "Redis-ça ?"

Potter le regarda dans les yeux, un air très sérieux sur le visage. "Oui, je veux dire, en Potions on doit toujours avoir à faire avec des yeux dégoûtants de je ne sais quoi et je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre de ça."

Oh.

"Eh bien, tu as déjà vu Snape ? De plus, les Potions sont un art, quelque chose de pur, de beau et subtil, l'antithèse absolue de la cuisine. Mais bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as la subtilité d'un troll, Potter."

"Très bien, je pense toujours que tu devrais essayer. Allez, donne-moi tes mains !"

"Je ne vais certainement pas –" Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Potter prenne ses mains. Ce serait juste … bizarre et dégoûtant. Et Draco ne voulait absolument pas mettre ses mains dans cette chose grasse, pas même pour une seconde.

"Oh, allez Malfoy, t'es pas drôle !" Potter avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose et dans un moment de faiblesse, Draco céda.

Plus tard, Draco dirait que c'était à cause de la folie.

"Très bien," dit-il et il ferma les yeux. Sans aucune autre pensée, il plongea ses mains dans la mixture. Il les ouvrit instantanément, plutôt surpris par la consistance de la chose. C'était froid et visqueux mais Potter avait raison, ce n'était pas complètement déplaisant.

"Maintenant caresse-le comme tu le ferais avec des seins," dit Potter d'une façon très détachée. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent et il s'écarta de Potter d'une manière totalement indigne. "Ou des culs, si c'est plus ton truc." Potter haussa les épaules.

Cela prit quelques secondes à Draco pour comprendre ce qu'insinuait Potter. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Potter ce soir ? Avait-il été ensorcelé ou lui avait-on donné un Philtre d'Embrouille ?

"Quoi ?" dit Potter et Draco réalisa qu'il avait complètement arrêté de _caresser_ la chose pour fixer Potter.

"Euh – rien, j'ai juste –"

Mais Potter interpréta son fixement de la manière la plus tordue. "Eh, c'est pas grave si tu aimes les mecs, je ne te juge pas," dit-il nonchalamment, comme s'il parlait du temps.

Draco s'étouffa presque avec sa propre langue. "QUOI ?"

Potter haussa les épaules. "Ouais, je veux dire, ça ne me gêne pas, Malfoy, je ne le dirai à personne."

"Je ne suis pas – je ne suis certainement pas comme _ça_, Potter !" répondit Draco avec indignation. Parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Pas même pour une seconde.

Potter fit une pause, ses mains dégoûtantes toujours suspendues en l'air tandis qu'il scrutait Draco de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant à son visage, les sourcils haussés.

"Vraiment ?"

"OUI !"

"Tu es sûr de ça ?"

"Oui je suis sûr, Potter ! Sûr à cent pour cent !"

"Oh ! Désolé, j'ai juste – j'ai juste supposé que tu l'étais."

Draco sentit le sang quitter immédiatement son visage. "Et pourquoi penserais-tu ça ?" réussit-il à dire. Il avait besoin de savoir.

"Je ne sais pas," Potter haussa à nouveau les épaules. "Tes robes de chochotte peut-être ?"

Ses robes ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ses robes ? Draco ne portait que les meilleures, dessinées par l'un des designers français les plus renommés, et oui, elles étaient peut-être légèrement ajustées, mais Draco pensait que cela embellissait sa silhouette élancée et – Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang ?

"Eh bien je ne le suis pas," répondit-il sèchement, avant de retirer ses mains de la mixture et de les laver avec hâte.

Il se frotta vigoureusement les doigts, voulant y retirer la sensation huileuse. Mais peu importait combien de fois Draco passa ses mains sous l'eau, cela n'enlevait pas le sentiment de malaise qu'il avait ressenti à cause des suppositions de Potter sur lui.

Potter pensait qu'il était homosexuel.

Et il l'avait dit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

"Bien, à la farce maintenant," dit Potter, et Draco fut soulagé du changement de sujet.

Quand Potter en eut fini avec le mélange, il attrapa un poivron et commença à le farcir. Il n'arrêtait pas de rentrer et sortir ses doigts du poivron rouge et étroit, dans un effort de mettre le plus de farce possible dans la chose. Draco essaya de se reconcentrer sur son propre poivron.

Puis, il aida Potter à farcir les légumes restants. Il imita Potter autant qu'il le put, saisissant la farce avec ses doigts puis remplissant délicatement les poivrons avec, pressant deux doigts à l'intérieur, comme Potter l'avait fait, avant d'ajouter plus de farce et de répéter le mouvement.

"Tu es plutôt bon à ça," dit Potter en penchant la tête, une expression appréciatrice sur le visage, alors que Draco était encore une fois en train de rentrer et sortir ses doigts de la chose pour fourrer toute la farce.

Draco retira immédiatement ses doigts du poivron.

Draco mit du temps à s'endormir cette nuit. Les mots de Potter n'arrêtaient pas de revenir dans son esprit et à chaque fois, il essayait de les repousser par la force, en vain.

"Je ne suis pas gay. Absolument, définitivement pas gay," se murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

* * *

Les cours se succédèrent semaine après semaine, pendant lesquels ils apprirent à faire rôtir, sauter, frire et cuire à l'eau une grande variété de légumes et de viandes. Presque tous les jeudis, il retrouvait à nouveau Potter pour leurs devoirs hebdomadaires.

"Après avoir travaillé sur les légumes pendant la première partie de notre cours de Cuisine, il est maintenant temps de commencer à travailler sur quelque chose que les Moldus adorent particulièrement: les desserts," leur dit Noracam un froid vendredi matin de Novembre.

Il y eut un "Oh !" admiratif dans la classe.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre une recette très simple, bien que délicieuse venant de l'Amérique Moldue: les cookies. Maintenant, ce qu'il y a de bien avec les cookies, c'est qu'une fois que vous savez comment faire le mélange de base, vous pouvez l'adapter de beaucoup de façons et vous amuser avec. Cependant aujourd'hui, nous allons nous contenter de la recette la plus commune: les cookies aux pépites de chocolat."

Après quelques semaines à travailler ensemble, Potter et lui étaient inconsciemment tombés dans une sorte de routine, sachant instinctivement ce que chacun devait faire. Sans même en discuter, Draco s'occupa de l'amour de sa vie – le chocolat – alors que Potter commençait la pâte à cookie.

Draco attrapa une barre de chocolat noir et commença à la couper sur une planche en bois pour faire les pépites qui iraient dans la pâte. Il n'avait jamais fait de cookies avant, il n'avait donc qu'une vague idée de quel serait le goût du produit fini. N'importe quoi contenant du chocolat ne pouvait néanmoins pas être mauvais. De temps en temps, Draco prenait un peu de chocolat et le mettait dans sa bouche, se délectant du goût sucré.

"Tu réalises qu'il doit rester du chocolat pour la recette, Malfoy ?"

"Tu réalises que tu n'es pas ma mère, Potty ?" dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

"Dieu merci !"

Draco voulut l'étrangler mais cela ne ferait pas de bien à sa famille, il garda donc la bouche fermée et continua ce qu'il faisait.

Quand il eut fini, il s'arrêta pour regarder ce que faisait Potter. Comme d'habitude, le fichu crétin s'amusait à mélanger tous les ingrédients ensemble. Bientôt, il y eut de la farine partout, y compris sur le front de Potter. Potter était toujours très passionné dans ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait toujours été. Il pétrissait la pâte à cookie d'une manière forte et puissante, plongeant adroitement ses doigts dans la pâte souple d'une façon parfaitement contrôlée malgré sa brutalité apparente, la malaxant, la sentant, avant d'y plonger ses doigts encore et encore. Potter avait vraiment de belles mains et des doigts très habiles. Il était – _sensuel_ était le mot que son esprit lui fournit, un mélange de force brute et de subtilité en même temps.

"Bien, je pense que j'ai fini. Tu peux ajouter le chocolat maintenant," dit Potter, ses poignets posés sur le bord du bol, des bouts de pâte à cookie collés à ses doigts.

Draco prit les morceaux de chocolat dans le creux de ses mains et s'approcha du bol, les laissant tomber dans le mélange. Il sursauta quand Potter lui attrapa les poignets et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur ses paumes pour l'aider à enlever les derniers morceaux de chocolat. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ébahi par le toucher de Potter bien que ce dernier était plutôt inconscient de tout cela, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa gêne.

Draco n'était néanmoins pas habitué à être touché. Les Malfoy n'étaient définitivement pas du genre tactile, donc ce simple et innocent frottement de doigts l'affecta plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cela fut bientôt trop pour lui et il retira rapidement ses mains du bol.

"Et maintenant, le meilleur moment quand on fait des cookies," dit Potter avec enthousiasme. "Goûter !"

Sans plus de cérémonie, Potter plongea son index dans la pâte et le porta à sa bouche. Draco aurait pu trouver cela plutôt dégoûtant – sans mentionner absolument non hygiénique – si Potter n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier autant. Il entoura ses lèvres autour de son doigt, creusa les joues, ferma les yeux, laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir avant de le sortir horriblement doucement et de le lécher, le bout de sa langue courant sur tout le long avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et qu'il ne les plonge profondément dans ceux de Draco, qui eut soudainement chaud.

"Hmm, merveilleux !"

Draco déglutit. "Euh, ouais, aussi bon que ça ?"

La bouche de Potter s'élargit et il sourit grandement. Potter avait l'air différent quand il souriait, presque beau.

"C'est génial !" Puis Potter prit à nouveau un petit peu de pâte avec son doigt et l'amena à la bouche de Draco. "Là. Goûte."

Draco recula sa tête d'un coup. Est-ce que Potter s'attendait réellement à ce qu'il suce son doigt ? Il repoussa vivement les images indésirables que son traitre de cerveau choisit de lui fournir à ce moment.

"Certainement pas, Potter, es-tu fou ? Tu ne mettras rien dans ma bouche."

"Pourquoi, tu as peur de trop aimer ça ?" le bâtard gloussa et les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent. Il sentit la chaleur picoter ses joues et il fut incapable de sortir un seul mot. Bon sang !

Ce fut une bonne chose que Noracam choisisse ce moment précis pour parler.

"Très bien, maintenant commencez à étaler la pâte à cookie sur la plaque pour que nous puissions les cuire. Prenez juste une petite quantité du mélange dans votre main, roulez-la dans votre paume pendant quelques secondes et puis mettez-la sur la plaque. Ensuite, pressez simplement votre paume dessus pour l'aplatir un petit peu. C'est ça, Mademoiselle Granger."

Draco et Potter s'approchèrent du bol en même temps et leurs mains se touchèrent à nouveau. Draco retira les siennes avec hâte comme s'il s'était brûlé, mais heureusement, Potter ne sembla pas le remarquer. Potter prit un petit peu de pâte dans ses mains et la plaça sur la plaque en suivant les instructions de Noracam à la lettre.

Draco fit ensuite la même chose, bien qu'il prenne plus de pâte que Potter. Il la roula dans ses mains et la pressa sur la surface plane avant de la regarder fièrement.

"Ha ! La mienne est plus grosse, Potter !" dit-il avec un rictus.

"Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, Malfoy."

"Dit le gars qui a la plus petite !"

Potter haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha dangereusement près – si près que Draco pouvait sentir sa chaude respiration sur son visage, envahissant son espace personnel pendant un instant. "Ah ouais ?" murmura Potter d'une manière suggestive. "Tu veux comparer ?"

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bon sang ? Est-ce que Potter _flirtait_ avec lui ? Ou est-ce que l'esprit de Draco était tellement tordu qu'il voyait chaque mot comme un sous-entendu ?

Draco se recula rapidement pour continuer à mettre ses cookies sur la plaque. Ses réactions étaient normales. C'était Potter, et Potter avait _toujours_ réussi à l'atteindre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oui, c'était ça. Cela ne voulait rien dire.

Les cookies furent absolument merveilleux. C'était de loin la meilleure chose que Draco avait goûtée dans sa vie. Même s'il fut un peu déçu par les siens parce qu'il apparut que trop de pâte les rendait énormes, la mixture s'étalant pendant qu'elle cuisait au four.

* * *

Draco avait été tellement impressionné par les cookies qu'il décida de se pencher plus sérieusement sur la cuisine Moldue. Au cours des semaines suivantes, Noracam leur avait fourni des dizaines de nouvelles recettes et il était impressionné de voir à quel point la cuisine Moldue était diverse et riche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco admettait – mais dans sa tête seulement – que les Moldus avaient définitivement des choses intéressantes à partager avec le monde. Merlin, ces cookies aux pépites de chocolat ? La Perfection. Le pain aux bananes ? Merveilleux. Les muffins à la myrtille ? Le Paradis.

Chaque cours était une nouvelle découverte et Draco ne pouvait pas croire tout ce qu'il avait raté pendant ses dix-huit premières années de vie. Les parfums, les textures, les saveurs complexes … Chaque semaine, Draco sentait ses papilles gustatives exploser avec de nouvelles sensations. A chaque fois, c'était différent, et à chaque fois, c'était parfait.

A la fin, Draco réalisa que la cuisine n'était pas si différente de sa matière préférée, les Potions. C'était une histoire de précision et de combiner les bons ingrédients ensemble. Mais c'était aussi une bonne dose de créativité que Draco appréciait réellement. Une fois qu'il eut acquis les bases de la cuisine et de la pâtisserie, il commença à faire des expériences et cette partie était exaltante. Les possibilités étaient infinies.

Donc après un cours particulièrement fascinant sur les confiseries, Draco se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas toute la connaissance qu'il pouvait avoir et il savait exactement où chercher.

Il commença à arpenter les allées, passant cinq bonnes minutes dans celles qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, finissant dans la section des Potions – où personne ne trouverait bizarre de l'y voir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pancarte flottante au-dessus de l'allée plusieurs fois et y alla même une fois ou deux, se défilant à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait derrière lui. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait faire et que les gens allaient bientôt l'envoyer en enfer pour cela.

"Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, Draco, sois un homme," grogna-t-il finalement avant de prendre une copie de _Potions Magiques_ et de se diriger vers la section des Livres Moldus.

C'était un territoire étranger à Draco. C'était presque comme un pays étranger. Il n'avait évidemment jamais été ici avant et il eut l'impression de découvrir un nouveau monde: excitant mais un peu effrayant.

Il lança un coup d'œil derrière son épaule une dernière fois et, réalisant que personne ne lui prêtait particulièrement attention, entra finalement dans la section.

Il parcourut rapidement les différents thèmes, trouvant celui qui l'intéressait un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes et regarda une dernière fois autour de lui. Mais la section était déserte alors il se lança.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue du nombre incroyable de livres de cuisine Moldue. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas combien de livres il y avait là mais cela lui fit grande impression: ils étaient, contrairement aux habituels et ennuyeux livres sorciers, brillants, pleins de couleurs et de vie. Les images ne bougeaient pas, évidemment, mais elles étaient tellement belles qu'il ne savait pas où regarder en premier.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il avait presque la tête qui tournait devant la variété et la richesse de la cuisine Moldue: il y avait des livres en anglais, en français, en italien et en pleins d'autres langues. Il y avait des livres uniquement dédiés aux légumes – des putains de livres entiers sur comment cuisiner les légumes ! – à la viande, aux petits déjeuners et plus encore. Des hommes avec de drôles de chapeaux faisaient fièrement étalage de mets plus raffinés, souriant à l'objectif.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent finalement sur la partie dessert et son cœur rata un battement. Des gâteaux impressionnants et ayant l'air délicieux mais dont il ne savait même pas le nom, des crèmes, des biscuits, du chocolat – des dizaines de livres dévoués uniquement à l'amour de la vie de Draco – c'était beaucoup trop.

Il en attrapa un juste en face de lui – _Mes Desserts au Chocolat_ de Pierre Hermé – et détala hors de la section, se sentant comme un voleur fuyant la scène de crime, tenant le livre contre sa poitrine, caché derrière le livre de Potions.

Il trouva une table dans un endroit retiré et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne autour, il plaça le livre en face de lui, caressant inconsciemment la douce couverture avant de l'ouvrir délicatement, comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux.

Il se sentait comme en transe.

Il tourna révérencieusement les pages les unes après les autres, retenant les images étonnantes de desserts qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir exister, sentant sa bouche saliver à la vue des œuvres d'arts en face de lui.

Oui, des œuvres d'art.

Il se rappelait de sa toute première leçon avec Noracam, quand elle leur avait dit que cuisiner était un art et comment il s'était moqué. Merde, elle avait tellement raison !

Il ne savait pas où regarder, ses doigts tremblaient à cause de l'excitation qu'il ressentait alors que page après page, il découvrait des nouvelles textures, formes et couleurs, ouvrant un monde de possibilités. Il se sentait complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il voyait.

Il était tellement perdu dans son livre qu'il sauta presque quand il entendit des voix approcher. Il ouvrit à la hâte son livre de Potions et le plaça au-dessus de celui sur les desserts Moldus, le cachant avant de sortir une plume et un parchemin en prétendant travailler.

Les voix se rapprochèrent et Dieu merci, Draco était caché derrière une étagère, ce qui était une chance puisque les deux élèves apparurent de l'autre côté. Draco pencha légèrement la tête pour pouvoir voir sans être vu. Il glapit quand il réalisa que les deux élèves n'étaient nuls autres que Potter et Weaselette.

Il eut peur pendant une seconde qu'ils soient venus ici pour un peu d'intimité et espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à être témoin du Sauveur en train de forniquer juste en dessous son nez.

Il réalisa rapidement qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas le plan. Il ne pouvait pas les entendre – ils étaient trop loin de lui – mais il pouvait très bien les voir. La Belette Femelle avait une expression dure sur le visage, les bras croisés d'une manière défensive et était manifestement très mécontente de ce que lui disait Potter. Potter fixait le sol en y traçant des motifs invisibles avec son pied alors qu'il essayait désespérément de lui dire une chose qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'entendre.

Il sentit les coins de sa bouche se tordre en un sourire quand il réalisa que tout cela avait l'air d'une scène de rupture. Il se rappela avoir entendu des rumeurs comme quoi le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu sortait avec la mégère rousse mais il ne les avait jamais vus ensemble. Il se demanda brièvement comment Potter agissait quand il était amoureux. Etait-il aussi intense qu'avec tout le reste, comme lorsqu'il chassait le Vif contre lui ? Il savait que Potter était un connard avec du tempérament, mais était-il comme cela en privé ? Etait-il aussi passionné, donnant tout ce qu'il avait à l'objet de son affection ?

Il réalisa que son esprit avait dérivé quand tout à coup, la Weaselette quitta Potter qui resta tout seul, se frottant le visage en dessous de ses lunettes. Il avait l'air – eh bien, il avait l'air désemparé. Cela aurait dû rendre Draco heureux mais pour une quelconque raison, il se sentait plutôt désolé pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses livres, se demandant s'il devait faire quelque chose, mais quand il releva à nouveau les yeux, Potter était parti.

* * *

Quand Draco ouvrit la porte de la salle de Cuisine ce jeudi soir, Potter n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il en était plutôt content. Au moins, il aurait un peu de paix et de silence pour travailler. Il s'approcha du plan de travail et récupéra le devoir de cette semaine.

Il mit son tablier et commença à sortir les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. Il regarda encore une fois la recette. Pancakes. Draco aimait beaucoup les pancakes mais il préférait les crêpes. Les crêpes étaient une variante des pancakes. Elles étaient plus grandes et plus fines. Plus légères aussi. Draco avait mangé des crêpes pour la première fois pendant des vacances en France quand il était enfant. Des crêpes avec du chocolat fondu ? Perfection absolue.

Il était très tenté de faire des crêpes à la place des pancakes. Il voulait sortir des sentiers battus et tester ses compétences. Potter n'était pas encore arrivé de toute façon, donc il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Le salaud aurait juste à se soumettre à ce que Draco avait en tête.

Il commença avec les ingrédients de base: lait, huile végétale, farine et œufs. Draco battit le tout avec un fouet. Il devenait vraiment rapide et efficace avec. Il goûta le mélange, une habitude qu'il avait pris après que Potter lui ait montré l'exemple avec les cookies.

Hum. C'était bon. Bien que pas génial. Il pouvait mieux faire.

Il essaya de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour améliorer la recette de base et recommença tout à nouveau, remplaçant l'huile végétale avec de l'huile d'olive – plus forte et avec plus de goût – ajouta du sucre en poudre et une petite pincée de sel juste pour assaisonner.

Quand Potter arriva finalement, Draco faisait cuire les crêpes. Il l'avait complètement oublié, tellement il était pris dans son expérimentation.

Il leva la tête et vit le visage de Potter.

Le héros vénéré, le Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Sauveur du monde Sorcier ne ressemblait à rien. Il avait d'énormes cernes, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout dormi la nuit précédente et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, bien que Draco ne savait pas que c'était possible. Mais ce qui surprit Draco le plus était l'air de défaite sur le visage de Potter. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

"Tais-toi. Juste tais-toi," marmonna Potter.

Sans un mot, Draco acquiesça et lui tendit son tablier, et il le mit.

Cette nuit, ils travaillèrent dans un silence total.

* * *

Draco ne pouvait se sortir Potter de l'esprit, lui et son air de détresse totale qu'il avait vu sur son visage l'autre nuit.

Potter apparut au petit-déjeuner, le jour d'après, pas rasé et ayant l'air de ne pas avoir du tout dormi. Weasley et Granger étaient avec lui tout le temps, se relayant pour s'assoir à côté de lui en cours, sauf pendant le cours de cuisine où il devait s'assoir à côté de Draco.

Comme la nuit précédente, ils travaillèrent en silence.

Quand jeudi soir arriva, Draco ne manqua pas d'arriver à l'heure, mais Potter n'était pas là.

Draco était excité de travailler sur le devoir de cette semaine, qui allait présenter un peu de challenge. Il commença à sortir les ingrédients pour faire des soufflés au citron. Ils avaient appris les bases du soufflé pendant le cours de vendredi dernier et Draco ne pouvait pas attendre de les mettre en pratique. C'était un dessert délicat: il fallait beaucoup de précision pendant la cuisson.

Il avait tout juste fini de préparer les ramequins – les graisser avec du beurre, puis saupoudrer une petite quantité de sucre sur chacun d'eux – quand Potter arriva, ayant l'air aussi tendu qu'il l'avait été toute la semaine.

Draco alla mettre les ramequins dans le frigidaire et lui tendit son tablier sans un mot. Quand Potter l'eut mis, Draco attrapa la flasque qu'il avait gardée cachée sous ses robes pendant tout ce temps. Il y avait dedans le meilleur Whisky Pur Feu de son père, celui que Draco lui avait pris pendant l'été en pensant qu'il en aurait probablement besoin à un moment ou un autre, bien qu'en réalité c'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait.

Sans un mot, il tendit la flasque à Potter qui plissa les yeux de méfiance.

Draco soupira. "Je n'essaye pas de t'empoisonner, si c'est ce dont tu as peur." Et pour le prouver, il ouvrit la flasque et prit une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. Cela lui brûla la gorge, mais c'était plutôt bon. Draco la tendit à nouveau à Potter.

Potter le considéra un moment avant de finalement prendre la flasque et de boire une gorgée. Il l'avala et s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche.

"Purée, cette merde est forte !"

"Pas habitué aux vraies boissons d'hommes, Potty ?"

"Tu veux parier ?" Et avec cela, Potter prit une autre gorgée.

"Hey, ne garde pas tout pour toi, Balafré !" Draco lui arracha la flasque et l'apporta à ses lèvres.

Potter le fixait, un air étrange sur le visage, et cela le mit mal à l'aise.

"Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin." Il passa la flasque à Potter, qui but à nouveau.

"Je –"

"C'est bon, Potty, ne te fatigue pas. J'en ai rien à foutre." Et il lui arracha la flasque des mains. Il commençait à avoir chaud. "On a des soufflés à faire."

Ils commencèrent à travailler. Comme d'habitude, chacun travaillait sur sa partie. Potter s'occupait des citrons – râper la peau jaune pour avoir le zeste et puis les presser pour récupérer le jus – pendant que Draco séparait les œufs et ajoutait du sucre aux jaunes d'œuf. Ils travaillaient en silence, se passant chacun leur tour la flasque, Draco appréciant le fait qu'il commençait à se sentir légèrement éméché. Il versa le mélange dans le beurre fondu et le chauffa pendant quelques minutes. Potter ajouta le lait chaud et il le fouetta jusqu'à ébullition. A ce moment-là, Draco se sentait léger. Il n'avait jamais été ivre avant, pas qu'il ait bu énormément de Whisky Pur Feu auparavant, mais tout cela le faisait se sentir plutôt bien et rendait la nuit avec Potter beaucoup plus supportable.

"J'ai toujours détesté les soufflés," se plaignit Potter, cassant le silence confortable.

"Pourquoi cela ?"

"Parce que ma tante les ratait toujours, elle se mettait à crier et elle me cassait la gueule parce qu'elle disait que c'était de ma faute. Que ma simple présence avait fait s'affaisser le soufflé."

"Une personne très sensible."

Potter haussa un sourcil. "Elle croyait que j'étais un monstre parce que j'étais un sorcier."

"Détail," Draco fit un grand geste. "Et c'est parce que tu _es_ un monstre. Est-ce qu'elle a rendu ta vie misérable ?"

"Oh oui, elle l'a fait."

Draco dit rêveusement. "Quelle merveilleuse femme, j'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer !"

"Si tu aimes tellement les gens méchants et sadiques, pourquoi tu ne rentrerais juste pas au Manoir rendre visite à ton père ?"

Draco plissa les yeux et essaya d'avoir l'air menaçant, mais un hoquet cassa l'effet dramatique. "Ne parle pas de mon père comme ça, Potter."

"Désolé Malfoy, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse."

Draco attrapa le col de Potter et approcha sa tête de la sienne. "Veux te battre, Potty ?"

Potter éclata de rire. "Dieu non ! Je suis bien trop pété !"

Draco le relâcha. "Merci Merlin, moi aussi."

Il retira la casserole du feu pendant que Potter commençait à battre les jaunes d'œuf. Ses gestes étaient plutôt précis et rapides pour quelqu'un qui avait ingéré une quantité déraisonnable de Whisky Pur Feu. Draco était concentré sur le mouvement de poignet efficace de Potter et se demanda fugitivement si c'était ce à quoi il ressemblait quand il se branlait.

"Quoi ?" demanda Potter quand il prit Draco à le fixer.

"Rien – C'est juste – c'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ?" dit-il, en détournant rapidement le regard des mains de Potter, enlevant son pull et détachant sa cravate. Potter le fixa. "Quoi ?" dit-il en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux qui avaient été ébouriffés par son pull.

"Rien," dit pensivement Potter et il prit une autre gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

Cela leur prit un moment pour finir les soufflés, leurs mouvements devenant beaucoup plus lents avec chaque petite gorgée qu'ils prenaient de la flasque. Quand les ramequins furent finalement tous dans le four et qu'ils durent attendre qu'ils cuisent, ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre contre le mur.

"Merde, je ne peux pas croire que je sois ici en train de faire des putains de soufflés au lieu de faire un entrainement pour être Auror."

"Pauvre Potty Potter, ne pas être capable de chasser les mauvais gars et être coincé à cuisiner comme un elfe de maison avec un méchant Mangemort à la place," dit Draco en mangeant ses mots.

Potter le regarda d'un air ahuri. "Alors tu l'étais vraiment ? Un Mangemort je veux dire ?"

Draco le regarda attentivement. Ça commençait à être dur de se concentrer alors que sa tête était dans une sorte de brouillard à cause de l'alcool. Ses mouvements étaient lents mais c'était une sensation plutôt plaisante.

Il sourit. Le garçon en doutait toujours. Il doutait toujours que Draco soit allé aussi loin. Il défit lentement les boutons de sa manche gauche, très conscient du fait qu'il allait d'une certaine manière décevoir Potter, et la remonta jusqu'à son coude, révélant la très présente Marque des Ténèbres. Il entendit Potter glapir à la vue.

"Merde, Malfoy. C'est – merde !"

"Tu t'exprimes aussi clairement que d'habitude, Potter."

Potter ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de la Marque. "Je peux – Je peux la toucher ?"

"Bien sûr, Potty, sers-toi de mon corps," répondit Draco. Il était sûr que dans un autre contexte cette phrase aurait pu avoir un sens plutôt ambigu.

Il souleva son avant-bras et sentit Potter hésiter. "Elle ne va pas te mordre, tu sais."

"Ouais." Potter attrapa son poignet, et sa poigne était délicate, meilleure que ce à quoi Draco se serait attendu de la part du stupide Gryffondor. Draco n'était pas habitué à ce que des personnes le touchent. L'alcool devait sûrement aider. Potter leva le bras de Draco plus près de ses yeux et hésita avant de passer doucement son doigt sur les contours du crâne. Son toucher, doux comme une plume, fit dresser les cheveux de Draco sur sa nuque et il eut soudainement la chair de poule mais Potter ne sembla pas le remarquer. Draco ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui.

Potter était fasciné par sa Marque et Draco était fasciné par Potter.

"Ça a fait mal ?" demanda Potter après quelques instants, ses yeux et son doigt ne quittant jamais la peau de Draco. Il était tellement proche d'elle que Draco pensa stupidement pendant un instant que Potter allait l'embrasser.

"Non, c'était une promenade de santé. J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'expérience. Evidemment, Potter, ça a fait mal – ça faisait mal comme l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?" Potter commença à glousser et Draco retira à la hâte son bras de sa poigne et redescendit sa manche. "Ce n'est pas amusant."

"Non ! Oh non, ça ne l'est pas – ça ne l'est pas, c'est que c'est juste – je vous ai imaginés, toi et Voldemort, faire une promenade dans le parc main dans la main."

"Toujours pas amusant. Tiens, bois, ça t'empêchera de dire des choses ridicules," et Draco lui tendit le Whisky Pur Feu.

Potter prit une autre gorgée et commença à rire d'un stupide rire d'ivrogne.

"Te sens mieux ?" bredouilla Draco. Eh bien, si Potter était ivre, Draco était juste derrière lui.

"Ouais …" Les yeux de Potter brillaient à présent et sa prononciation, comme ses mouvements, était plus lente. "Merci, Draco."

Si Draco avait été sobre, il aurait sursauté quand Potter l'avait appelé par son prénom, mais puisqu'il était plutôt saoul, il ne réagit pas assez rapidement et essayait toujours d'enregistrer ce fait quand il sentit la tête de Potter sur son épaule. Il pensa à protester mais cela aurait fait bouger la tête de Potter et Draco l'aimait assez où elle était.

"Elle ne voulait pas écouter," dit doucement Potter.

"Qui ?"

"Elle ne comprend pas. Qu'importe le nombre de fois que je lui dis, elle ne comprend pas."

Draco gloussa et cela fit également trembler la tête de Potter sur son épaule et frotter ses cheveux ébouriffés sur la peau du cou de Draco d'une agréable manière.

"Potty, qui est le Elle ?"

"Oh ! Désolé. Ginny."

"La sœur de Weasley ?"

"Ouais."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas ?"

Potter tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et Draco pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude et hautement alcoolisée et cela le fit frissonner.

"Qu'elle n'est pas ce que je veux."

"Oh. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" murmura Draco.

Il aurait pu jurer que leurs visages n'étaient pas aussi près il y a une seconde, alors que les yeux de Potter cherchaient son visage, le parcourant doucement, des yeux de Draco jusqu'à sa bouche et de nouveau à ses yeux. Potter se rapprocha un peu plus, ouvrit légèrement la bouche et –

Le four bipa et ils sursautèrent tous les deux, brisant leur transe alcoolisée. Ils essayèrent pathétiquement de se relever, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre et rigolant comme des fous quand ils retombèrent sur le sol en un enchevêtrement de membres.

"Merde !" dit Draco en riant toujours comme un fou, réussissant finalement à se lever, mais en posant rapidement ses mains sur le comptoir pour s'empêcher de tomber à nouveau. Il avait le tournis et la pièce semblait bouger par sa propre volonté. Il se rappela que Potter était toujours par terre et tendit une main que le garçon prit. Ils chancelèrent et faillirent retomber et rigolèrent comme des malades. Draco était un peu moins ivre mais il s'en fichait; il s'amusait beaucoup trop. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri.

Potter réussit finalement à se mettre sur ses pieds et ils titubèrent vers le four, se tenant l'un à l'autre. Ils ouvrirent le four et reçurent une grande vague de chaleur qui les surprit. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Draco ne savait pas comment ils firent pour sortir les soufflés sans se brûler et nettoyer ensuite la classe.

Ils firent ce qu'ils purent.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte toujours en riant. Draco l'ouvrit et Potter sortit. Draco le suivit mais se cogna contre son dos plutôt fortement et attrapa les épaules de Potter pour retrouver son équilibre.

Il rigola encore mais dessoûla rapidement quand il réalisa pourquoi Potter s'était arrêté.

La Belette Femelle se tenait là, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait juste devant ses yeux.

"Harry ?"

Ce dernier eut l'air totalement penaud et Draco détesta instantanément cette fille qui arrivait à retirer toute joie du visage de Potter.

"Malfoy, j'aurais dû le savoir. Ca ne t'a pas pris longtemps pour le corrompre," cracha-t-elle en le regardant des pieds à la tête et en secouant sa tête d'incrédulité quand Draco chancela et ne réussit à rester debout que grâce à la solide poigne de Potter sur son bras.

Il lui lança un regard furieux. Comme si Saint Potter pouvait être corrompu par quelqu'un.

"Viens-là, Harry," dit-elle gentiment.

"Ginny, je –"

"Tu dois aller au lit," et après cela, elle enroula son bras autour de Potter. Elle lança un regard noir dans la direction de Draco avant d'emmener Potter. Dans toute sa stupeur alcoolisée, Draco ne put enlever ses yeux de ces deux-là enroulés l'un autour de l'autre.

Et puis ça arriva.

Ce ne fut pas grand chose.

Ce fut le bras possessif de Weasley autour de Potter.

Ce fut la façon dont Potter se retourna une dernière fois pour le regarder et ce fut la terrible douleur que Draco sentit dans son estomac à ce moment précis.

Ce ne fut pas grand chose, mais soudainement ce fut tout.

* * *

Draco se réveilla avec le mal de tête du siècle. Chaque simple son était amplifié et sa tête allait exploser.

Il réussit à se trainer dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner et s'assit entre Blaise et Pansy, malgré les protestations de Pansy. Il posa immédiatement sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur la table et les yeux fermés.

"Ça va, Draco ?" roucoula Pansy à ses côtés.

"Ne – juste, ne me parle pas," claqua-t-il.

"T'as eu une dure nuit ?" intervint Pansy.

Draco leva la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"

"Eh bien, tu n'es pas le seul à ne ressembler à rien," dit Blaise en pointant la table des Gryffondors avec son menton. Potter avait l'air en effet d'avoir été démoli par un Magyar à Pointes en colère. Il leva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un instant. Puis Weasley lui dit quelque chose et Potter détourna le regard. "Tu t'es saoulé avec le Sauveur ?" insista Blaise.

"La seule façon de passer une soirée entière avec lui et de garder ma santé mentale intacte."

"Là, Draco, prends du bacon," dit Pansy en remplissant son assiette. Blaise fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'as pas une potion contre la gueule de bois à la place ?" se renfrogna Draco.

"Désolé."

* * *

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent ensemble pour le cours de Cuisine.

"Donc, est-ce que Maman t'a bien mis au lit hier soir ?" gronda Draco aussitôt que Potter s'assit à côté de lui.

"Va te faire, Malfoy."

"Um, aussi mauvais ?"

Potter n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Noracam s'était approchée de leur plan de travail. "M. Potter et M. Malfoy, j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir juste après le cours. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vraiment discuter avec vous." Elle partit sans attendre leur réponse.

Potter et lui se regardèrent.

"Oh-oh," dit Potter.

"Ouais," répondit Draco. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir sur quoi ça allait porter mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon.

Ce n'était pas simple de se concentrer avec un mal de tête massif, réalisa Draco, et le cours se prolongeait sans fin. Leurs soufflés étaient étonnamment bons, malgré les mesures approximatives que leur ingestion d'alcool avait causées.

A la fin du cours, ils restèrent derrière, attendant Noracam. Draco était appuyé contre leur plan de travail, les bras croisés sur son torse, regardant le sol. Il n'avait jamais été le gars le plus courageux de la terre.

"Merci d'avoir attendu," commença Noracam et Draco se força à la regarder. Il ne pouvait néanmoins rien lire sur son visage. "J'ai été plutôt mécontente quand je suis arrivée dans la salle ce matin, et en colère aussi. Vous étiez les deux derniers élèves à travailler sur vos devoirs hier soir et l'état dans lequel vous avez laissé la salle est absolument honteux."

Nous y voilà, pensa Draco. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui regardait fixement Noracam.

"C'est de mon devoir de vous informer que si quelque chose de ce genre devait à nouveau se reproduire, je devrais vous donner une retenue."

"Très bien, je vous garantis que cela n'arrivera plus," répondit Potter. Draco remarqua qu'il ne s'était pourtant pas excusé.

"J'y compte bien, M. Potter. Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose d'autre que j'aimerais dire." Draco leva la tête vers elle. "J'enseigne l'Art de Cuisiner depuis plus de trente ans à présent et je sais reconnaitre un talent inné quand j'en vois un," elle se tourna vers lui. "Je dois admettre, M. Malfoy, que j'étais assez sceptique quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois dans mon cours. Je sais d'où vous venez. Je sais ce qu'a fait votre famille." A ce moment, ce fut comme si le fantôme de Charity Burbage volait autour d'eux; il n'était pas visible, mais il était bel et bien présent. "Et je dois dire que je n'avais pas énormément d'attentes de votre part."

"Attendez," la coupa Potter. "Avec tout mon respect, Professeur, le passé de Draco ou sa famille n'a rien à voir avec le fait de lui faire cours comme à tout autre élève." C'était une chose idiote à dire, mais Draco était, d'une certaine manière, touché par le geste. Ils se fixèrent des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que Draco ne reporte son attention sur Noracam.

"Bien sûr, M. Potter. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, M. Malfoy. Je vous observe depuis un moment maintenant et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée. Très impressionnée. Comme je l'ai dit, vous avez un talent inné. Vous savez instinctivement ce qui va marcher et ce qui ne va pas marcher. Vous avez une manière de combiner les choses et de transformer les ingrédients, je vous l'accorde, qui apporte une créativité totale et une inventivité aux recettes."

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il était bon en quelque chose. Enfin, il avait toujours été un bon élève – en avait même toujours été un très bon – mais personne ne lui avait dit si franchement des choses comme celles-là. Jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose pour laquelle il n'était pas seulement bon mais qu'il adorait aussi faire.

"Vous devez comprendre que je ne suis pas du genre à faire des compliments à tous les élèves. Et je sais que vous avez fait des recherches de votre côté également. Madame Pince m'a informée que quelqu'un empruntait des livres de la section Moldue de la bibliothèque."

"Vraiment ?" dit Potter en regardant à nouveau Draco, une expression d'énorme surprise sur le visage.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, oui, je m'ennuyais un jour et –"

"Non, M. Malfoy, je sais que vous avez été là-bas plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines."

"Comment ? Vous suivez tous vos élèves comme ça ?"

"Seulement ceux qui empruntent tous mes livres préférés. J'attends depuis des semaines que _Mes Desserts au Chocolat_ revienne, vous savez ?"

"Oh, je –"

"C'est bon. Gardez-le aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. C'est juste – J'aimerais aider et j'aimerais vous donner plus à faire. Des choses plus stimulantes à faire. Vous avez appris les bases de la cuisine et de la pâtisserie en moins de trois mois, ce qui est très impressionnant. Je crois que vous pouvez devenir meilleur seulement si on vous enseigne correctement les choses. Maintenant, M. Potter …"

"Oui ?"

"Je voulais également vous voir, parce que vous êtes le partenaire de M. Malfoy et j'ai besoin de votre accord pour cela. Seriez-vous d'accord si je vous donnais des recettes qui présentent un peu plus de défi ?"

"Je –, eh bien, je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas ralentir la progression de Malfoy ?"

"Non. Vous-même n'êtes pas mauvais, voyez-vous. Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir eu ensemble. La Directrice était plutôt inquiète au début, mais je dois admettre que votre coopération a dépassé mes attentes."

"Eh bien, si Malfoy est ok, c'est bon pour moi. Malfoy ?"

"Oui, je pense, oui."

"Génial ! Alors, c'est réglé !"

* * *

Noracam tint sa promesse. La semaine d'après, ils eurent carte blanche pour leur gâteau au chocolat.

Draco était particulièrement excité par ce devoir, à cause, eh bien, du chocolat, mais aussi par le fait qu'il allait pouvoir mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris dans _Mes Desserts au Chocolat_.

Il n'allait pas se contenter d'un simple gâteau au chocolat. Noracam l'avait autorisé à prendre des libertés avec les devoirs qu'elle leur donnait et Draco s'en délectait. Donc, vendredi dernier, il avait dit à Potter qu'il voulait quelque chose d'un peu plus stimulant et commença à chercher une recette qui présenterait un défi mais qui ne serait pas trop dure, puisqu'il ne travaillait pas seul.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur des gâteaux au chocolat au cœur fondant avec de la crème anglaise. Potter semblait heureux de suivre Draco dans ses plans.

Potter travaillait sur la crème pendant que Draco faisait les gâteaux au chocolat. Il prit la ganache qu'il avait préparée la nuit d'avant, la laissant refroidir gentiment dans le frigidaire toute la nuit pour qu'elle soit assez ferme. Il préchauffa alors le four et graissa quelques ramequins, les saupoudrant de sucre et les plaçant sur la grille à cuisson.

Après cela, il fit fondre le beurre et le chocolat au bain-marie, battant le tout gentiment jusqu'à ce que ce soit onctueux et il l'enleva de la chaleur. En même temps, Potter remuait sa crème mais elle s'épaississait un peu trop rapidement au goût de Draco.

"Baisse légèrement le feu," dit-il à Potter.

"Ok."

Draco commença à battre les œufs, les jaunes d'œuf et le sucre pendant quelques minutes. Ses mouvements étaient précis et sans à-coups, contrairement à ses tout premiers essais. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Potter sur ses mains et il sourit légèrement. Il y avait toujours un moment où Potter arrêtait inconsciemment de se concentrer sur sa partie du travail pour le regarder, peu importe ce que Draco faisait.

Et ce fut là encore. Cet incroyable sentiment de pure joie, comme si tout était parfaitement en place. Il se sentit complètement enchanté d'être ici, à cuisiner, à expérimenter et à partager tout cela avec Potter. Il réalisa que malgré tout, il ne voulait personne d'autre à ses côtés. Il se sentait bien avec Potter et les choses étaient simples et plaisantes – agréables même – entre eux. Il ne se sentait plus comme s'il devait jouer un rôle et être une autre personne. Ici, il pouvait être complètement lui-même et c'était un sentiment hautement libérateur.

Il ajouta le chocolat fondu, le tamisant de poudre de cacao avant d'attraper le batteur et d'incorporer le tout. Il sépara la pâte entre les ramequins froids – il en avait demandés quatre plus un supplémentaire pour Potter et lui (une habitude qu'ils avaient prise dès le début) avant de laisser le tout refroidir.

Il lança un regard à la crème de Potter. "Je pense que c'est bon, laisse-moi goûter."

Potter trempa la cuillère dans la crème anglaise et la tendit à Draco, plaçant sa main gauche en dessous pour éviter que cela ne goute partout et Draco prit doucement son poignet, amenant la crème à ses lèvres. Draco pouvait sentir le regard de Potter sur lui et il savait qu'il retenait son souffle, attendant son retour.

"Mmm, pas mal, Potter, pas mal," et Potter lui fit un sourire rayonnant comme s'il était la chose la plus fascinante au monde, faisant flotter follement l'estomac de Draco.

Il lâcha à la hâte le poignet de Potter et retourna à ses gâteaux au chocolat. Il transforma la ganache refroidie en truffes, la roulant entre ses paumes pour leur donner leur forme avant de placer chacune d'elles doucement au centre de chaque gâteau, les poussant légèrement dans la pâte en étant très attentif à ce qu'elles ne touchent pas le fond.

Il mit ensuite la grille dans le four, les laissant cuire pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles il nettoya son plan de travail. Il savait que nettoyer était une partie du travail et il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours avoir une surface de travail propre.

Quand le dessus de chaque gâteau forma un petit dôme, il les sortit et les laissa reposer pendant quelques minutes.

"Dieu ça sent merveilleusement bon, Draco."

Et c'était vrai. L'odeur émanant des gâteaux était tout simplement divine. Il était dans une béatitude chocolatée.

Il souleva chaque gâteau avec une serviette et inséra une spatule souple autour d'eux pour les détacher, avant de placer un plat au-dessus et de le retourner pour ensuite sortir des ramequins.

Finalement, il les garnit d'une poussière de sucre glace. Il prit sa baguette (ils étaient autorisés à l'utiliser pour cette partie du devoir uniquement) et lança le sort de stase sur les quatre ramequins restant. Potter versa la crème anglaise partout autour des gâteaux.

Cela avait l'air – et cela sentait – absolument exceptionnel.

C'était le moment que Draco préférait: goûter. Ils avaient un petit rituel pendant lequel ils se tenaient chacun d'un côté de la table derrière leur propre gâteau, tenant l'assiette ensemble, la cuillère à la main et Potter disait, "Prêt ?" et Draco répondait, "Partez !" avant qu'ils n'attaquent.

Il y eut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles rien ne se passa, puis, Potter parla.

"Mmm, Draco, ça tue tout ! C'est même meilleur que ton Pudding au Caramel de la semaine dernière et c'était déjà le paradis ! Putain, tu es le meilleur, tu dois savoir ça !"

"Ça va." Personne n'avait jamais dit à Draco qu'il était le meilleur dans quelque chose avant que la pâtisserie ne soit rentrée dans sa vie et il avait toujours quelques difficultés à croire que c'était possible.

"Ça va ? Dieu, c'est au-delà de l'incroyable. As-tu la moindre idée de combien tu es bon ?"

Draco sentit son cœur battre plus vite au compliment de Potter. "Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter, évidemment que je le sais ! Je suis l'esprit le plus doué, le plus talentueux et le plus brillamment aiguisé que tu n'aies jamais vu."

Potter gloussa et poussa son assiette vide. "Si seulement tu croyais en ta propre propagande," marmonna-t-il, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Pendant une seconde, le monde entier de Draco sembla se réduire à cette petite tache juste à côté de la table.

"Eh bien …" Il haussa les épaules en regardant ailleurs.

Puis cela arriva.

Avant que Draco ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Potter fit un mouvement brusque vers lui et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, le tenant en place avec ses mains sur ses joues. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, puis, la force de ce qui arrivait le frappa comme une brique et il se sentit répondre au baiser de Potter. Il sentit une des mains de Potter bouger de sa joue à la base de son cou pendant que l'autre allait se poser au creux de ses reins, faisant se rapprocher leurs corps.

L'adrénaline pure arriva à la tête de Draco. Potter l'embrassait comme il poursuivait le Vif sur le terrain de Quidditch: avec passion, force et détermination. Il plaqua Draco sur le plan de travail et intensifia le baiser et Draco laissa échapper un gémissement faible, complètement submergé par les sensations – la chaleur du corps de Potter, son étourdissante odeur mélangée à l'odeur délicieuse des gâteaux au chocolat, la pression de son torse ferme et – putain de Salazar ! – sa très évidente excitation.

Sentir l'érection de Potter contre la sienne fut comme une piqûre de rappel. Soudainement, Draco réalisa l'énormité de ce qu'il faisait et repoussa fortement Potter, tenant le garçon à distance. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait juste pas? Ce n'était pas –

"Non."

"Draco –"

"NON !"

"Draco, attends !"

Mais il ne pouvait pas penser, son esprit était encombré d'une multitude d'émotions, de sentiments et de pensées plus rationnelles qui se battaient pour vaincre les autres. Il courut hors de la salle, tout au long des couloirs et il s'arrêta seulement quand il eut mis suffisamment de distance entre Potter et lui.

Il eut du mal à enregistrer ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Ce n'était pas le baiser lui-même – non, ce qui le perturbait était à quel point il l'avait voulu et avec quelle impatience il y avait répondu. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'y résister. Une partie de lui rejetait l'idée de toutes ses forces, pendant que l'autre avait juste terriblement envie que cela arrive à nouveau. De sentir ses douces et fines lèvres contre les siennes, les bras forts autour de lui, le corps ferme, l'excitation, le besoin et au-delà de tout cela, de savoir que quelqu'un – pas juste n'importe qui – le voulait à ce point.

Oui, c'était ça. Après tous les sorts, le mépris, les bâtards qui lui crachaient au visage sur le Chemin de Traverse, quelqu'un qui savait parfaitement qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait, quelqu'un qui l'avait vu au plus bas – qui lui avait sauvé la vie pour l'amour de dieu – ce quelqu'un, ce putain d'Harry Potter, voulait l'embrasser et l'avait fait sans arrière-pensée.

Il retourna à la salle commune. Il avait besoin de voir ses amis.

Non, il avait besoin de Pansy.

* * *

Quand il arriva à la salle commune, Blaise était allongé sur le canapé à côté de la cheminée, sa tête sur les genoux de Pansy.

"Draco ?" demanda Pansy en levant la tête pour le regarder.

"J'ai besoin de te parler," dit-il sans même s'arrêter. "Maintenant."

"Bien sûr ! Bouge-toi, Blaise !"

"Hey !" se renfrogna Blaise.

"Je te parlerai plus tard, c'est une urgence !"

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Draco.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dr- umpf !"

Aussitôt qu'il eut fermé la porte, il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il était toujours _normal_. Donc il l'embrassa et elle répondit à son baiser, alors Draco l'intensifia et la tint en place avec ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de reculer rapidement et de la regarder, horrifié par ce qu'il venait juste de faire.

Pansy se tenait là, pétrifiée, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, sa main droite montant lentement vers sa bouche. Draco vint s'assoir sur son lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Rien. Il n'avait absolument rien senti. C'était trop doux, son corps était trop en forme, et il n'y avait eu aucune excitation dans le baiser. Rien comparé à –

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bon sang Draco ?" Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Rien, je –" Il leva les yeux vers elle. "Ecoute, je suis désolé, Pansy, je ne voulais vraiment pas –"

"Parle-moi, Draco, je veux t'aider."

Il renifla. "Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Va-t'en juste."

"Mais –"

"MAINTENANT !"

Il savait que ce n'était pas juste de la jeter comme cela, mais il ne pouvait juste plus le supporter.

"Non."

"Comment ?" Il leva la tête pour la regarder. Pansy ne lui avait jamais, jamais tenu tête, bien qu'elle ne semblait plus si sûre d'elle maintenant qu'il la regardait.

"J'ai dit non. Draco, Dieu que je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais il y a quelques années, j'aurais tué pour que tu m'embrasses comme tu viens juste de le faire," Draco lui lança un regard étrange. "Oh allez, s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué l'énorme, gigantesque faible que j'avais pour toi. Il faisait la taille de l'Atlantique !"

Draco secoua lentement la tête. "Vous les gars êtes tellement inconscients des fois !" soupira-t-elle théâtralement. "De toute manière, ce n'est pas le problème. Je n'ai – je – on va dire que je suis allée de l'avant et que je ne t'aime plus comme ça. Je t'aime comme une folle, mais seulement comme un ami, ok ?"

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris." Assez étrangement, le constant babillement de Pansy était plutôt distrayant. "Va droit au but, Pansy."

"Le truc c'est, QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS DANS TA MINUSCULE TÊTE ?"

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, es-tu fou ? As-tu un quelconque idée de ce que ferait Blaise s'il savait ?"

"Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que Blaise vient faire là-dedans ?" Et puis tout tomba sur Draco. "Blaise est amoureux de moi ?" dit-il déconcerté. Merde, aujourd'hui, ça déconnait carrément !

"Oh mon dieu, Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne VA pas avec toi ?" gémit-elle, un air de profonde inquiétude sur le visage. "Est-ce que tu t'es violemment cogné la tête ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a ensorcelé ? As-tu embrassé Harry Potter ?" ou ce fut à peu près ce qu'entendirent les oreilles de Draco, la vraie version étant plus proche de: "T'es-tu embrouillé avec Harry Potter ?"

"Euh, non, rien de tout ça."

"Blaise te tuerait s'il le savait parce que …" Elle rougit légèrement. "Parce qu'on est – Il m'apprécie."

Draco éclata de rire mais réalisa ensuite que ce n'était pas du tout une blague. "Oh tu veux dire que vous êtes – je veux dire toi et lui êtes … ?"

"Oui."

"Oh." Merde. Pansy ? Et Blaise ?

"Donc maintenant que tu connais tous mes petits secrets, dis-moi pourquoi bordel tu as essayé de me sauter il n'y a pas cinq minutes."

"Je –" soupira-t-il. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il savait que Pansy ne dirait rien à personne. "J'avais besoin de vérifier quelque chose."

"Tu avais besoin de vérifier quelque chose," répéta-t-elle comme s'il avait cinq ans.

Draco hocha la tête. "Oui."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu avais exactement besoin de vérifier ?" Pansy le scrutait minutieusement.

"Je –" Merde, merde, merde. Que pouvait-il dire ? "Je –"

"Draco …" dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. "Si tu ne craches pas le morceau tout de suite, je vais descendre aller chercher Blaise et tout lui raconter."

"Tu ne le ferais pas !"

"Je le ferais."

"Non, tu –"

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. "Tu veux voir ?" Quelle salope !

"Très bien, je vais te le dire, mais tu dois me promettre de ne jamais, jamais le dire à personne, pas même Blaise. Tu me le promets ?"

"Evidemment, Draco, n'importe quoi."

"Bien." Elle se rassit à côté de lui. Draco prit une longue inspiration. "J'ai peut-être – J'ai peut-être embrassé quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas dû."

Le visage de Pansy s'éclaira d'excitation mais elle ne dit rien.

"Quelqu'un que je n'aurais vraiment, vraiment pas dû embrasser." Il s'arrêta à nouveau, la regardant profondément dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser.

"Oh pour l'amour de dieu, Draco, crache le morceau ! Tu me tues là ! Qui c'était ?"

Il haussa un sourcil. "Devine."

"Oh, Draco, non ! S'il te plait, ne commence pas ce jeu ridicule ! Je suis à ça de pisser sur ta couette, tu sais ?"

Il lui jeta un regard noir. "N'ose même pas. C'est de la soie."

"C'était Millie ?"

Draco eut une expression de pure horreur sur le visage. "Quoi ? Pas moyen, bon sang ! Es-tu folle, Pansy ?"

"Ok, ok, ok. Euh, Daphné ?"

"Ce n'est pas une Serpentarde." _Oh, et pas une fille non plus_. Draco mourait d'envie de dire cela. Et il n'en mourait pas en même temps.

"Pas une Serpentarde ?" Pansy eut l'air absolument horrifiée. Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air pire si Draco lui avait annoncé qu'il avait noyé ses chatons avant de les couper en morceaux pour en faire des colliers.

"Non."

"Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me dis pas que c'est une Poufsouffle !"

Draco plissa les yeux. "Je ne suis pas _si_ désespéré !"

"Ok, ok, donc … Gryffondor ?" dit Pansy avec une expression de profond dégoût sur le visage.

"Oui," répondit Draco d'un air penaud. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? "Désolé."

"Oh Draco … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?" Puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux et plaça ses mains sur sa bouche. "Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que c'est Granger !"

Draco la regarda sévèrement. "Encore une fois, es-tu folle bon sang ?"

"Eh bien, j'abandonne. Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"C'est Potter," marmonna Draco, espérant à moitié que Pansy ne l'entendrait pas.

"Quoi ?" murmura-t-elle. "Redis-ça ?"

"Potter."

"Mais – mais – mais –"

"Ouais."

"Mais Potter est un _garçon_ !" laissa échapper Pansy, comme si Draco ne l'avait pas encore réalisé.

"Je suis content que ce détail ne t'ait pas échappé. Déjà pensé à devenir un Auror, Pansy ? Avec ton incroyable sens de la déduction et tout ça."

"Je veux dire c'est un – Draco, es-tu gay ?"

Gay.

Gay, gay, gay.

Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay.

"Oh Draco !" Pansy lui fit un câlin tellement fort qu'il eut du mal à respirer. "Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais," murmura-t-elle doucement.

Draco ne l'avait jamais, jamais, entendu murmurer quelque chose avant et il la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle termina son câlin pour le regarder. "Est-ce que ça signifie qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas m'accompagner faire du shopping ?"

Il haussa un sourcil. "Bien sûr, et je t'amènerai voir tes comédies musicales et oh, on pourrait aller se faire une manucure ensemble un jour."

Pansy ouvrit les yeux d'émerveillement. "Vraiment ?"

"NON, pas vraiment. Pansy, es-tu folle ? J'ai embrassé un garçon, ça ne fait pas de moi une fille !"

"Oh, dommage, j'aurais apprécié avoir une nouvelle amie. Je n'en ai pas," bouda-t-elle.

"C'est parce que tu es méchante avec chaque fille qui ose t'approcher, Pansy."

"Ce n'est pas nouveau," dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. "Ce qui _est_ nouveau, par contre, est que tu as embrassé Potter ! Oh mon Dieu, Draco ! Je ne peux juste pas attendre de –"

"Tu as promis," grogna Draco.

"Oh, s'il te plait, Draco !"

"Non."

Elle soupira. "Très bien. Mais dis-moi au moins comment c'était ?"

"Je – ok, c'était bien." Ça avait été brillant. Ça avait été comme voler mais en largement, largement mieux. Et il avait tout gâché. "Tu ne trouves pas ça repoussant ?"

"Quoi, que tu as embrassé un garçon ?" Draco hocha la tête. "Tu es fou ? Je trouve ça hot ! Vous pourriez le refaire devant m–"

"Pas moyen. Tu ne nous regarderas pas."

"Oh, parce qu'il y a un 'nous' maintenant ?"

"Je –" Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. "Je ne sais pas. Y en a-t-il un ?"

"Eh bien, dis-moi. Je ne suis pas celui qui a embrassé Potter !"

"Qui a embrassé Potter ?" dit Blaise en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Draco.

Draco pâlit. Il ne pouvait pas –

"Draco."

"PANSY ! Je vais te tuer !"

"Nan, tu ne vas pas le faire. Tu serais trop malheureux sans moi. De plus, qui t'amènerait au salon de manucure ?"

"Tu as embrassé Potter ?" dit Blase en prenant la chaise du bureau de Draco et en l'enfourcha, faisant face aux deux autre sur le lit. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Draco voulait creuser un trou profond et se cacher dedans pour toujours. A la place, il se cacha la tête dans ses mains. Mais, attendez. Blaise ne lui criait pas après ? Il ne le traitait pas de monstre, ne le menaçait pas de tout raconter à l'école entière, ou pire, à son père qu'il était comme … _ça_ ?

"Tu ne sembles pas horriblement surpris," réussit à dire Draco en enlevant lentement ses mains.

"Eh bien, pour être honnête, je me demandais combien de temps ça vous prendrait pour finalement vous défaire de cette animosité."

"Comment ?"

"Sérieusement, Draco ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà regardés ? Toujours en train de se battre, d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de l'autre, toute la tension ? Je ne comprends honnêtement pas comment ça a pu ne pas arriver il y a longtemps !"

Draco n'en revenait pas. Son ami – l'un de ses meilleurs amis – n'avait pas seulement accepté le fait que Draco était possiblement _différent_ – alors même que Draco luttait lui-même contre tout ce concept – mais il avait également tout compris bien avant que Draco ne le fasse ? Merde, comment avait-il pu être dans le déni aussi longtemps ?

"Donc, que s'est-il passé après le baiser ?" s'enquit Pansy.

Draco regarda ses pieds. "Je – euh, je me suis en quelque sorte enfui."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as fait quoi ?"

Pansy et Blaise parlèrent en même temps et échangèrent un regard entendu. Comment avait fait Draco pour ne jamais remarquer ce qu'il y avait entre eux ?

"Ouais …"

"Pour l'amour de dieu, Draco ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! Maintenant !"

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que," expliqua Blaise," Potter doit se demander s'il embrasse si mal que ça et nous ne voulons pas ça."

"Alors ?" demanda Pansy.

"De quoi ?"

"Il embrasse mal ou pas, Draco !"

"Quoi ? Je ne répondrai pas à ça !"

"Oh alors ça veut di –"

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se regardèrent tous.

"Draco ?" La voix étouffée de Potter leur parvint à travers la porte. "Draco, tu es là ?"

Pansy alla ouvrir la porte.

Et le voilà, sur le pas de la porte. Draco sentit son cœur accélérer.

"Oh tu es –" commença Potter. "Je peux –"

"Pansy et moi étions sur le point de partir," dit Blaise en se levant.

"Non, nous ne – aïe ! Blaise, sale brute !"

Blaise prit Pansy par le coude et la traina hors de la pièce. "A tout à l'heure, Draco, amuse-toi bien !" dit Blaise d'un air malicieux. Potter entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

"Donc, tu leur as dit ?" commença Potter en rejoignant Draco sur le lit.

"Je – eh bien." La voix de Draco s'estompa.

"C'est bon, tu sais. Je n'ai rien à cacher."

"Très bien," Draco regarda ses pieds. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" demanda-t-il sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

"Quoi ? T'embrasser ?" Potter haussa les épaules. "J'en avais juste envie."

"Et comme d'habitude, tu as agi avant de réfléchir," marmonna Draco. Putain de Potter.

"Et le problème est ?"

"Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas dû."

"Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat. Je voulais t'embrasser donc je l'ai fait. Tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre énormément là-bas."

Draco sentit la colère rapidement monter en lui. Qui Potter pensait-il qu'il était ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait se moquer de Draco comme ça ?

Une peur irrationnelle surgit en Draco. Et si c'était de ça dont il s'agissait ? Evidemment que c'était ça ! Comment Draco avait-il pu croire pendant une seconde que Potter l'avait embrassé parce qu'il le voulait vraiment ? Non, cela faisait juste partie du plan diabolique de Potter pour embrouiller l'esprit de Draco et le ridiculiser.

"C'est tout. Maintenant, pars," dit Draco en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu m'as très bien entendu. Va-t'en."

Potter plissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas. "Pourquoi ?"

"Tu ne te moqueras plus de moi."

"Quoi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses que je fais ?" Potter se leva et avança près de Draco, qui se tendit instantanément à la proximité du garçon.

"Evidemment, Potter. Tout ton flirt ridicule et tes suppositions que je suis – eh bien, quelque chose que je ne suis certainement PAS, et puis ça ? Tu n'as plus de Mages Noirs à tuer donc tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rendre ma vie misérable ?"

Potter scanna le visage de Draco pendant un moment avant de répondre. "Oh, Draco. Pourquoi tu te fais ça à toi-même ?"

"Quoi ?"

Potter secoua la tête d'incrédulité et se rapprocha encore plus près en levant les bras vers le visage de Draco et lui caressant doucement les joues. Draco frissonna au toucher. Merde, pourquoi Potter le faisait-il toujours réagir comme ça ?

"Prétendre que tu es quelqu'un d'autre. Draco, ce n'est pas grave d'être gay, tu sais. Ce n'est pas important."

A ses mots, Draco devint fou et enleva durement les mains de Potter de son visage. "Ah oui ? Vraiment, Potter ? Encore une fois, tu dois être le meilleur homme dans tout ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prennes de haut. Tu ne connais rien sur moi, et particulièrement pas sur ça. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire, Potty. Putain, je ne suis PAS _comme ça_, pas même pendant une seconde, donc arrête de prendre tes petits fantasmes pour quelque chose qu'ils ne sont pas et va baiser tous les putains d'hommes que tu veux, mais laisse-moi seul, merde. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me livrer à ton attitude dépravée. Je vais faire comme prévu, épouser une femme et avoir un héritier." Draco grimaça involontairement à ses derniers mots.

Potter le regarda pendant un long moment, le scrutant, un petit sourire entendu et irritant sur le visage. Son regard intense rendait Draco mal à l'aise. Potter s'approcha et Draco ne put plus bouger.

Il était pétrifié.

Et puis Potter parla d'une voix basse et rauque qui atteignit Draco directement à l'aine. "Tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu m'allumes quand tu parles comme ça. Je pourrais juste te jeter sur ton lit et sucer ta queue jusqu'à ce que tu viennes violemment dans ma bouche et en avaler chaque goute," et avec ça, il sortit rapidement sa langue et en fit courir le bout sur ses lèvres.

Draco gémit pathétiquement et ferma les yeux, ce qui ne fut pas une bonne idée parce que ce fut le moment où son cerveau choisit de lui montrer des images de ce que Potter venait tout juste de lui dire sur ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire.

Il était tellement dur que c'en était presque douloureux.

Il ouvrit les yeux et déglutit quand Potter regarda son évidente excitation avant de se pencher et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Les hommes hétéros ne bandent pas aussi dur quand d'autres hommes leur disent des choses comme ça. Ils les frappent. Donc fais avec, Malfoy, tu es aussi hétéro que je le suis."

Draco devait admettre que Potter avait raison. Ce qui était vraiment irritant. Il vint s'assoir à nouveau sur son lit, essayant de tout oublier à propos de son état indécent d'excitation.

"Je ne peux pas," dit-il simplement, faisant courir ses mains sur son visage. "Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être – comme ça."

"Dis-le."

"Hein ?"

Potter regagna sa place à côté de lui. "Dis-le, Draco. Il n'y a rien de mal avec le mot 'gay' comme il n'y a pas de mal à l'être également. Ne le laisse pas t'effrayer."

"Je ne suis pas effrayé, Potter."

"Alors dis-le !"

"Je – je –" Dieu, il était pathétique.

"Tu vois ? Tu ne peux même pas dire le mot !"

"Va te faire, Potter."

"J'aimerais vraiment, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois déjà prêt pour ça," dit Potter d'une façon détachée.

Draco ne voulait rien d'autre à part s'enfuir très, très loin.

"Dis-le," dit à nouveau Potter.

"Très bien, je suis peut-être – je suis probablement – ah, euh, peut-être que je suis un petit peu _gay_. Là, content ?" claqua Draco.

Le visage de Potter se fendit en un énorme sourire. "Très. Merci, Draco;"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Potter ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me faire sentir comme une merde, de me faire croire en des choses que –"

"Oh mon Dieu, tu crois toujours que je me moque de toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Evidemment, c'était ce à quoi pensait Draco ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas le faire ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans le passé ?

"Là," dit Potter, et avant que Draco ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Potter lui attrapa la main et la pressa sur le jean entre ses jambes.

Draco glapit lorsqu'il toucha l'érection très présente et plutôt impressionnante de Potter, ce qui rendit Draco encore plus dur, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas être possible.

Potter le regarda avec le même regard intense qu'il avait porté tout à l'heure. "_Ca,_ c'est moi qui suis si dur pour toi, Draco. Je ne peux pas l'inventer. C'est ce que tu me fais."

Draco avait des difficultés à respirer en cet instant, particulièrement depuis que Potter n'arrêtait pas de bouger leurs mains sur son érection.

Cela devint pire quand Potter bougea leurs mains pour les presser sur le désir de Draco. "Et _ça_ c'est toi qui es dur pour moi. Tu ne peux pas plus le contrôler que moi. Je ne sais pas si tu _es_ réellement gay – tu aurais besoin d'autres, eh bien, expériences pour être sûr – mais ce que je sais c'est que je suis un mec et que je te fais sentir comme ça. Et c'est bon. Tu ne dois pas le combattre."

Quand Potter approcha ses lèvres des siennes, c'était tellement tentant et tellement différent de l'attitude audacieuse et intrépide qu'il avait eue plus tôt que Draco laissa échapper un léger gémissement et sentit ses dernières résolutions fondre complètement.

Cette fois, il ne se rétracta pas et répondit totalement au baiser, bougeant ses lèvres contre celles de Potter, laissant le garçon enrouler ses bras autour de lui, attirant Draco plus près. Il ne se rétracta pas non plus quand la langue de Potter rencontra la sienne et que le baiser s'intensifia, pas plus qu'il ne dit quelque chose quand Potter l'allongea doucement sur son lit, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

Et quand Potter commença à bouger au-dessus de lui, créant une incroyable friction sur sa queue déjà hyper-sensible, cela ne prit pas longtemps à Draco pour exploser et venir violemment dans son pantalon, ne s'occupant à aucun moment de savoir s'il était gay, hétéro ou bi.

* * *

Ce fut ça, puis les choses restèrent exactement les mêmes qu'elles avaient été le jour d'avant.

Le monde n'avait pas dramatiquement changé après que Draco se soit abandonné à un garçon. Il n'avait pas implosé et Draco lui-même ne se sentait pas si différent.

Il s'asseyait à côté de Potter à chaque cours de cuisine tous les vendredis et ils se chamaillaient et se battaient comme ils le faisaient chaque vendredi.

Ce n'était que dans quelques petits détails, imperceptibles pour le reste du monde, que Draco savait que quelque chose avait changé: la façon dont Potter n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards pendant qu'ils travaillaient, la manière dont leurs doigts se frôlaient un peu plus que nécessaire ou la façon donc Draco sursautait quand il sentait brièvement la main de Potter sur sa cuisse pendant que Noracam parlait.

Il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec tout ce truc 'gay'. Il avait réalisé à la fin que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il était attiré par Potter, avait vraiment du bon temps avec lui – il n'avait jamais imaginé que Potter puisse être aussi marrant et intéressant – et c'était tout. Pas la mer à boire au final. Juste deux personnes ordinaires qui se sentaient bien ensemble.

Ce qu'il avait avec Potter – Draco ne pouvait pas encore se permettre d'appeler ça une relation – était agréable. Vraiment agréable. Seuls leurs amis proches étaient au courant pour eux – Draco adorait les regards noirs que n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer Weasley. Lui et Potter réussissaient à se retrouver régulièrement pour des sessions intenses de bécotage et de pelotage qui laissaient Draco tout chaud et pantelant à chaque fois, bien que cela ne dépassait jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la chambre de Draco. Il pouvait sentir que Potter se retenait, ayant probablement peur de l'effrayer.

Mais après quelques jours et des rêves mouillés particulièrement intenses impliquant Potter, Draco réalisa qu'il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il était prêt pour plus.

* * *

Aussitôt que Draco ouvrit la porte de la salle de Cuisine pour sa session en tête à tête avec Potter ce jeudi soir, tout prit enfin son sens.

Devant ses yeux se trouvaient les deux choses qu'il voulait vraiment dans sa vie maintenant: la pâtisserie et Harry Potter.

Potter travaillait sur leur devoir, ses mains au travail, pétrissant la pâte avec un tel mélange de force et de douceur que cela envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco. Il était beau.

Potter leva les yeux de la pâte et lança un long regard à Draco. Son visage se fendit alors en un sourire et le cœur de Draco fondit comme les gâteaux au chocolat au cœur fondant qu'ils avaient fait l'autre jour.

Sans un mot, Draco s'approcha et mit son tablier. Il se positionna ensuite juste derrière Potter et colla son corps au sien. Il sentit Potter glapir alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur les biceps de Potter et puis lentement, très lentement, il fit courir ses mains le long des bras de Potter, depuis ses coudes à ses avant-bras nus, jusqu'à ses poignets et ses mains où Draco entremêla doucement leurs doigts dans la pâte. Il était collé tout contre lui, se balançant ensemble dans l'étreinte. Le visage de Draco était profondément enfoncé dans le cou de Potter, plaçant de légers baisers sur la peau douce de Potter, et il était presque ivre de son odeur unique mélangée à celle de la pâte au beurre.

Il commença à pétrir la pâte en douceur, ses mains toujours sur celles de Potter, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés, suivant le rythme de leurs corps. Draco pressa son érection sur les fesses de Potter, embrassant doucement son cou et sa mâchoire alors que Potter penchait la tête en arrière, sa respiration se hachant.

Leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus urgents alors qu'ils se concentraient plutôt sur leurs corps et bientôt ce fut trop.

Trop de tension, trop de besoin, trop de vêtements.

Potter se défit de Draco juste à temps pour se tourner et le regarder avant que Draco n'enroule à nouveau ses bras autour de lui, ses mains au creux des reins d'Harry.

"Mon dieu, tu es juste – " commença Potter, mais Draco ne sut jamais ce qu'il était parce que Potter plaça doucement ses mains autour de son cou et pressa leurs bouches ensemble en un long et lent baiser qui envoya des frissons à travers tout le corps de Draco. Il gémit quand Potter donna un petit coup de langue sur ses lèvres et ils approfondirent le baiser. C'était la sensation la plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais sentie. Dieu, il le voulait, il le voulait tellement que son corps entier tremblait d'anticipation.

Ça lui arrivait. A lui. C'était réel.

Potter brisa le baiser et regarda le visage de Draco, lui caressant les cheveux. "Tu le veux ?"

"Putain oui, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?" Draco poussa son corps en avant, lançant son érection contre celle de Potter pour le lui prouver.

"Tu as – tu as déjà fait ça avant ?" demanda Potter, faisant courir gentiment ses doigts sur les joues de Draco.

"Evidemment que je l'ai fait ! Des centaines de fois." Il ne l'avait pas fait et Potter le savait, bien sûr qu'il le savait.

Potter essaya de cacher son sourire. "Très bien. Tu as déjà couché plein de fois mais tu flippes pour un baiser ?"

"Je –"

"Tais-toi, sale branleur," dit Potter en souriant largement cette fois et il l'embrassa à nouveau, ce qui était une manière très efficace de le faire taire, pensa Draco.

Potter commença à défaire la cravate de Draco et Draco l'imita, tout ça en s'embrassant, ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus simple à faire. Leurs doigts n'arrêtaient pas de se cogner et ils finirent par enlever leur propre cravate, tabliers et pulls avant de recommencer à s'embrasser. Draco essaya de retirer les lunettes horribles de Potter mais le garçon l'arrêta.

"Non," dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque qui arriva directement à l'aine de Draco. "Je veux te voir."

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement et il écrasa ensuite fortement ses lèvres contre celles de Potter, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les mains de Potter s'affolaient dans ses cheveux pendant que Draco rapprochait leurs corps encore une fois, bougeant comme un fou contre le corps du garçon. La sensation du désir de Potter contre le sien était tellement alléchante qu'il eut peur de venir dans son pantalon. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse attendre plus longtemps – ses émotions étaient sur le point de le submerger totalement s'il ne se calmait pas tout de suite.

Il rompit le baiser et recula d'un pas, haletant fortement. Putain de merde, Potter avait l'air complètement débauché. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, encore plus que d'habitude, et il avait l'air absolument euphorique. Draco ne voulait rien de plus que le violer sur-le-champ. Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, pensa-t-il fugitivement.

"Déshabille-toi," ordonna Draco à Potter, pensant que cela lui donnerait du temps pour se calmer un peu s'il pouvait garder ses mains loin de Potter pendant un moment.

Potter plissa les yeux de défi. "Toi d'abord," et le ton de son ordre excita Draco encore plus.

C'était ce qu'il aimait à propos de Potter. Le fait qu'il n'abandonnait jamais, le fait qu'il ne se laissait jamais intimider par rien ni personne, particulièrement pas par Draco. Il était intrépide, fort et déterminé.

Et cela alluma énormément Draco.

Draco plissa les yeux et se rapprocha lentement d'un pas, puis d'un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si proche de Potter qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser. Potter essaya – plutôt bêtement, il devait l'admettre – mais la bouche de Draco se tordit en un rictus avant qu'il ne saisisse violemment la chemise de Potter et qu'il ne lui arrache, le son des boutons tombant sur le sol faisant écho dans la salle silencieuse.

"J'ai dit 'déshabille-toi'," répéta Draco avant d'écraser ses lèvres avec force sur celles de Potter, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un faible et furieux gémissement alors qu'il l'embrassait en le soumettant, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Potter encore et encore alors que celui-ci se défendait, refusant de reconnaitre sa défaite. Draco le poussa contre le plan de travail et le bruit que les bols en métal firent quand ils chancelèrent et qu'ils tombèrent sur sol fut assourdissant.

Potter essayait d'attraper la chemise de Draco mais Draco l'en empêchait.

"Punaise, Malfoy, sale bâtard !" grogna-t-il avant de repousser fortement Draco, le faisant tituber en arrière. Pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver son équilibre mais Potter fit un mouvement brusque vers lui et ils tombèrent violemment sur le sol, Draco réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à ne pas se casser le cou.

Potter l'enfourchait à présent sur le sol, épinglant fermement les mains de Draco sur le sol, de chaque côté de sa tête. Draco essayait de se défaire mais Potter avait le dessus. Draco lança ses hanches vers le haut, pressant sa queue contre le cul de Potter, ce qui tira un autre magnifiquement gémissement des lèvres de Potter. Merde, Draco ne s'était jamais, jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en ce moment.

Potter plissa à nouveau les yeux d'un air menaçant et murmura quelque chose que Draco n'entendit pas, bien que cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'importance puisque l'effet fut immédiat. Tous ses vêtements disparurent soudainement et il se retrouva à poil. Si jusqu'à maintenant Draco avait pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà, il avait eu tort. Du liquide séminal perlait de sa queue à présent libérée.

Potter arborait un rictus au-dessus de lui, apparemment très fier de lui.

"Connard," cracha Draco.

"Tu sais de quoi tu parles, Malfoy," répondit Potter et il relâcha finalement les mains de Draco. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de prendre l'avantage puisque Potter prit honteusement le sexe de Draco dans sa main et commença à la caresser.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre le touchait à cet endroit et il gémit. C'était – c'était ce que devait être le foutue Paradis, pensa-t-il avant que toute pensée cohérente fut repoussée par son cerveau distrait. Merde, Potter était bon à ça, très bon même. Draco pensait qu'il méritait l'Ordre de Merlin juste pour sa capacité à caresser une queue. Ce mec était un professionnel !

Puis, cela frappa Draco.

"Tu as déjà fait ça avant ?" demanda-t-il et il détesta le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

"C'est bon, hein ?"

"Ne te flatte pas trop, Potter," glapit Draco alors que Potter tirait sur sa queue un petit peu trop fort. "Sale branleur !" Et Draco essaya – sans succès – de le déloger. N'insultez jamais quelqu'un qui a votre sexe dans sa main, pensa Draco.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu avais fait ça des centaines de fois," fit Potter avec un rictus.

Draco décida d'ignorer la raillerie pour avoir l'info. "Alors ?"

Potter arrêta de le branler immédiatement et le regarda profondément dans les yeux. "Oui. Une fois."

Draco se sentit instantanément agacé que Potter l'ait encore battu dans quelque chose et en même temps incroyablement jaloux. Il voulait en savoir plus. Donc quelqu'un avait déjà mis ses mains sur Potter ? Etait-ce un sorcier, ou pire, un Moldu ?

Draco fronça le nez à cette pensée mais oublia bientôt comment réfléchir de façon cohérente quand il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais sentie auparavant. La chaude humidité qui engloba son sexe tout d'un coup le fit relever brusquement les hanches et il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer le fait que Potter était en train de le _sucer_ qu'il vint sans prévenir. Il vint encore et encore dans la gorge de Potter. Potter avala avec impatience tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre, et il y en avait beaucoup.

Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver à la suite de son orgasme.

Il était fou de joie. Il pouvait à présent mourir.

Malheureusement, cela de dura pas longtemps. Potter s'éclaircit la gorge d'une manière qui lui rappela Ombrage.

"Tu te souviens de moi ?" dit Potter et Draco ouvrit un œil et leva légèrement la tête vers l'autre garçon toujours agenouillé à côté de lui, pointant son – merde – impressionnant sexe en érection. Draco n'avait aucune idée de quand s'était déshabillé le garçon.

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol et ferma à nouveau les yeux. "Va te faire, Potter, laisse-moi me reposer. Il me faut ma dose de sommeil."

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux quand il sentit la respiration de Potter sur son oreille. "Tu sais très bien que cela ne va pas se passer comme ça, Malfoy."

Draco soupira, comme s'il concédait quelque chose de relativement douloureux. "Eh bien je sais que je suis plutôt doué, mais je ne peux quand même pas recommencer juste après un orgasme. Donne-moi dix minutes."

"Bien. Je vais me préparer alors !" Si Draco n'était pas venu il y a tout juste quelques minutes, il jurerait qu'il se serait levé aussitôt. Pour l'instant, il était bien trop loin.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient comme des fous, les fesses nues de Potter posées sur leur plan de travail couvert de farine – ce que Draco aurait trouvé dégoûtant s'il n'était pas à nouveau aussi dur que l'enfer – Draco debout entre ses jambes.

La main de Potter était dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre était en bas de son dos et le garçon les rapprocha encore quand il enroula étroitement ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Merlin, c'était intense.

Draco grogna quand leurs érections se touchèrent à nouveau et il jeta ses hanches contre Potter, qui gémit comme une putain dévergondée. Mince, Draco était encore une fois complètement perdu dans ce qu'ils faisaient, la sensation des mains de Potter sur tout son corps nu, son odeur, son goût, les attouchements brutaux, c'était beaucoup trop. Draco ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était venu seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il voulait Potter. Tellement. Il voulait le prendre, le faire _sien_.

"Je veux te baiser," dit-il très distinctement dans l'oreille du garçon.

"Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

"Tu – tu es sûr que tu veux ça ?"Draco ne put empêcher l'air de surprise dans sa voix.

"Evidemment que je le veux ! J'attends ça depuis des semaines !"

"Ah – ah bon ?" Draco ne savait pas. Potter, putain d'Harry Potter, le voulait et ce depuis des semaines ? Lui, le pathétique et lâche Mangemort, la disgrâce totale du nom des Malfoy ? Potter le voulait _lui_ ?

"Eh bien, ouais. Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai vécu un enfer avec Ginny ?"

Draco grogna. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre le nom de la mégère rousse alors qu'il était sur le point de coucher avec Potter. "Bien, faisons – faisons-le tout de suite alors."

Potter sourit de son sourire le plus magnifique et, sans prévenir, s'allongea sur la table, les jambes grandes ouvertes.

"_Fuck_, Potter, juste – _fuck_," Draco ne pouvait enlever ses yeux du garçon en face de lui, ouvert et apparemment parfaitement prêt pour lui.

"C'est plutôt l'idée, Draco."

Draco ferma la bouche et se plaça entre les jambes de Potter. Il les souleva et les posa dans le creux de ses coudes et glapit quand il vit le petit trou rose de Potter.

C'était en train d'arriver.

Il était sur le point de le faire. Il était sur le point de perdre sa virginité avec un garçon, et pas n'importe quel garçon. Un garçon qui avait toujours réussi à l'atteindre comme personne. Un garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie – deux fois. Un garçon qu'il avait détesté plus que n'importe qui dans le monde entier. Un garçon qui avait envoyé son père en prison, amenant Draco à prendre les pires décisions.

Et pourtant, les voilà.

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi dur de toute sa vie.

"Avant demain, ce serait génial."

"Très bien, euh – ok." Draco avait une petite idée de comment faire. Enfin, il connaissait les bases mais pas plus. Il aligna précautionneusement son sexe avec l'entrée de Potter et poussa un peu en avant. Potter glapit et Draco se figea.

"C'est bon, Malfoy, tu ne vas pas me casser, tu sais."

Draco poussa à nouveau. Il sentit de la résistance. Merde, comment était-il supposé faire ça ? Il essayant encore, se mettant bien en place, mais non, ça ne marchait pas. Il commença à paniquer.

Et s'il ne pouvait pas le faire ? Et s'il blessait Potter ? Et s'il se ridiculisait complètement ?

"Détends-toi, Draco." La voix de Potter l'adoucit d'une certaine manière. "Tiens, utilise ça." Et Potter lui tendit – quoi ? _Du beurre_ ?

"C'est – c'est dégoûtant, Potter, c'est –"

"Un très bon lubrifiant. Sauf si tu as quelque chose d'autre à proposer ?"

Draco n'avait rien d'autres, alors il se tut et plongea deux doigts dans la chose grasse. Et maintenant, quoi ?

"Touche-moi avec ça," apporta Potter.

"Ok."

Draco tendit la main entre les jambes de Potter, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait, parce que c'était – enfin. Il pressa ses doigts à l'entrée de Potter et commença à la frotter.

"Merde, Draco, c'est tellement bon," l'encouragea Potter et il poussa plus loin, sentant les muscles de Potter se relâcher un petit peu, mais pas assez pour qu'il y pénètre; il y avait trop de résistance pour ça.

"Là …" Et avant que Draco ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il sentit la main de Potter sur sa queue, pleine de beurre.

"Oh, c'est – oh !" dit-il en fermant les yeux.

"Ouais, je sais." Potter le caressa encore quelques secondes, les sensations étaient tellement agréables, la main de Potter était de velours autour de son sexe. "Là, ça devrait le faire." Et Potter se rallongea.

Draco se positionna à nouveau et Potter était tellement détendu et prêt pour lui – Draco ne savait même pas comment _c'était_ possible en considérant ce qu'ils faisaient – que bientôt, son gland passa l'anneau serré de muscles. Il se figea, voulant être sûr que Potter allait bien.

Potter prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa sa queue, la tirant doucement. "Continue."

Et Draco le fit. Il s'enfonça atrocement lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'intérieur de Potter. Il ferma les yeux et sa tête tomba en arrière. C'était – c'était absolument fantastique, putain. Ce n'était rien, rien comparé à ce que Draco avait déjà expérimenté avant. L'étroitesse, la chaleur, la pression des muscles de Potter autour de sa queue – c'était absolument merveilleux.

"Tu es au courant à propos des allées et venues, n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Ils parcoururent le corps de Potter. Son visage beau et désormais libre quand il n'était plus caché par ses horribles lunettes. Potter essayait vraiment de cacher ses émotions derrière la façade bravade mais Draco pouvait les voir. Il prit son temps pour regarder du torse de Potter, les poils noirs éparpillés dessus, à son estomac tendu jusqu'à son sexe luisant avant de commencer à bouger, très lentement en premier lieu.

"Oh merde, oui !" Exhala Potter et Draco sentit un frisson d'excitation courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Potter ferma les yeux et s'abandonna complètement, une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage alors que Draco s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de lui. Draco n'avait pas été préparé aux incroyables sensations qu'apportait le fait de faire l'amour à quelqu'un. Les émotions derrière l'acte lui-même.

C'était ce à quoi ressemblait Harry Potter pendant l'intime acte d'amour. Alors que Draco bougeait plus rapidement, il sentit une soudaine poussée d'exaltation à l'idée que lui, Draco Malfoy, était l'une des rares personnes à avoir vu Potter comme ça. Cela l'excita encore plus et il accéléra le rythme à nouveau, ses mains caressant doucement les cuisses de Potter.

"Ca – ça va ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

"Merlin, Draco, je – oh, oui ! Oh ! Juste – juste là !" Et il arqua son dos et bougea ses hanches, allant sans plus tarder à la rencontre des poussées de Draco.

Potter commença à branler son propre sexe plus rapidement, faisant toute sorte de petits bruits, haletant, et Draco savait qu'il était probablement très proche. Ils se lançaient à présent l'un contre l'autre et Draco était submergé par les sensations, les frissons faisant trembler son corps entier.

Il poussa les jambes de Potter contre son torse, rapprochant leurs corps, et y alla plus profondément, le nouvel angle faisant merveilleusement crier Potter. Les mains de Draco étaient à présent de chaque côté de la tête de Potter, se tenant à la table et il plongeait en lui comme un fou.

"Oh, putain, oh putain, Draco, putain !"

Draco se pencha en avant et embrassa profondément la bouche de Potter et il se perdit dans les sensations qui allumaient son corps.

Le son de la chair claquant contre la peau, la farine volant tout autour d'eux, l'odeur de sexe et Potter qui chantait son nom encore et encore donnait à la scène un air de débauche totale qui poussa Draco à bout. Il sentit ses testicules se serrer et du sperme gicla hors de son sexe à l'exact instant où Potter lui-même venait copieusement sur ses doigts, encerclant le sexe de Draco de la plus merveilleuse des manières avec son cul serré.

Puis, Draco s'effondra sur Potter, à peine conscient de la moiteur entre eux, complètement vide et épuisé.

* * *

Le reste de l'année passa horriblement rapidement et les ASPICs étaient sur le point d'arriver. Draco avait passé la plupart de ses soirées à travailler et il regrettait de ne pas être capable de passer plus de temps dans la cuisine. Bien qu'il avait Harry et c'était une bonne compensation. Les garçons s'étaient rapprochés pendant les dernières semaines et avaient même commencé à parler de l'avenir. Il était temps de prendre des décisions importantes et ce n'était pas toujours la chose la plus facile à faire.

Même si parfois, tout ce dont vous aviez besoin était d'un petit peu d'aide.

Draco était en extase alors qu'il sautait dans les escaliers qui menaient à la Tour Ouest, en ce joli jour de Juin.

Il avait hâte de le dire à Harry.

Il resserra sa prise sur la lettre dans sa main. Merde, il se sentait tellement soulagé ! Il avait agonisé à propos de son avenir pendant des semaines et maintenant, il y avait finalement de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il ne pouvait pas y croire et il sourit comme un imbécile sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la Tour Ouest. Les gens lui lancèrent des regards amusés mais il s'en foutait.

Il traversa la salle commune très rapidement, ignorant les autres élèves alors qu'il les dépassait et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta net après quelques marches, sa main toujours sur la rambarde, alors que ses narines attrapèrent une très familière et superbe odeur.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose: du chocolat.

Est-ce que – ?

Il parcourut la distance restante rapidement, l'odeur devenant de plus en plus puissante avec chaque marche qu'il montait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête en face de sa chambre.

Aucun doute là-dessus. Cela venait de l'intérieur. Un énorme sourire se forma sur son visage.

Il n'avait pas oublié.

Draco abaissa la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux durent s'ajuster à la semi-obscurité. Des dizaines de bougies donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère chaude et intime. C'était merveilleux.

"Très romantique, Potter," sourit-il en essayant de deviner la silhouette de Potter dans le noir.

Une dizaine d'autres bougies s'allumèrent au même moment sur ce que Draco supposa être le bureau.

Il sourit à nouveau.

Juste derrière le bureau se trouvait Harry qui portait son tablier blanc, mélangeant très lentement ce que Draco présumait être du chocolat fondu. Il n'y avait pas de source de chaleur donc Draco supposa qu'Harry utilisait différents sorts pour garder le chocolat au chaud pour l'empêcher de durcir.

En parlant de durcir, Draco s'approcha et fut finalement capable de voir le visage d'Harry, étant à couper le souffle à la lumière des bougies. Il sentit un frisson courir le long de son corps à a vue.

Merde. Cette année finissait par être brillante, putain, contre toute attente.

Quand il se tint finalement devant le bureau en face de Potter, il le regarda profondément dans les yeux.

"Laisse-moi goûter."

Sans un mot, Potter plongea sur index dans le chocolat fondu et lentement, atrocement lentement, l'apporta à Draco. Il prit le doigt d'Harry dans la bouche, le léchant avidement avant de le sucer d'avant en arrière, enroulant doucement sa langue autour. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger gémissement qui atteignit Draco directement à l'aine.

"Hm, pas trop doux, un goût plutôt fort … Ça doit être au moins à soixante-douze pourcents de cacao."

"Crâneur !" le charia Harry avant d'enlever son doigt de la bouche de Draco et de contourner le bureau, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Draco et l'embrassant durement sur la bouche. "Mais j'aime ça," murmura Potter contre ses lèvres.

Draco grogna et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Potter, le rapprochant, avant de prendre le cul de Potter en coupe.

Le cul _nu_ de Potter.

"Fuck, Potter !" lâcha Draco.

"J'y compte certainement," lui sourit Harry et il l'embrassa à nouveau en faisant rouler ses hanches contre Draco, leurs langues se touchant pour de bon dans un baiser chaud. Potter s'éloigna assez pour dire d'une voix basse. "Je vais te baiser tellement fort, Draco."

Le gémissement de Draco mourut dans sa gorge quand la bouche de Potter fut à nouveau sur la sienne et il défit à la hâte le tablier d'Harry, se sentant soudainement irrité par toutes les couches de vêtements entre eux.

"Mon dieu, tu es tellement –" Draco l'embrassa encore. "… chaud, je –" et encore. "Merlin, HARRY !" s'exclama Draco lorsque tous ses vêtements disparurent soudainement et qu'il fut aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Bon sang ! Comment Harry réussissait-il constamment à ce que Draco s'emporte à chaque fois ?

Harry le poussa jusqu'au lit, ne s'adoucissant pas même pour une seconde alors qu'ils s'embrassaient plus franchement, de magnifiques petits bruits familiers sortant de la bouche d'Harry, la chaleur de sa peau étant incroyable contre la sienne.

Draco sentit l'arrière de ses jambes taper contre le lit. Harry plaça ses deux mains sur les bras de Draco et le poussa d'une manière douce bien que ferme sur le lit.

"Sur le ventre," ordonna Harry et Draco sentit sa queue tressauter au ton de l'ordre. Le sexe avec Harry était tellement mieux que tous les fantasmes que Draco avait eus jusqu'alors !

Draco plissa les yeux, prêt à protester juste pour le plaisir, mais voir l'envie dans les yeux de Potter le fit obéir sans un mot. Lentement, d'une manière aussi séduisante que possible, il se tourna et se mit sur le ventre, exposant ses fesses sans honte à Potter qui glapit à la vue.

"Doucement, Potter, ce n'est rien que tu n'aies jamais vu." Il était fasciné de pouvoir provoquer ce genre de réaction à Harry et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite malgré son masque.

"Ouais, ça ne vaut pas vraiment le coup, je devrais m'en aller," le taquina Potter et Draco se leva sur les coudes.

"N'ose même pas, sale connard !"

Potter lui fit un sourire rayonnant et il fut beau au-delà des mots. Après tous ces mois, Draco était toujours émerveillé par le fait qu'il avait été suffisamment chanceux pour avoir Potter. Il n'était pas encore sûr qu'il méritait entièrement ce qui lui arrivait et s'attendait parfois à se réveiller pour réaliser que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais le rêve eut l'air réel, punaise, quand Potter se positionna doucement derrière Draco, s'allongeant sur son dos et plaça des baisers de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sentir le désir de Potter contre sa jambe, combiné aux doux et légers baisers fit tourner la tête à Draco et il se détendit pendant un instant, reposant sa tête sur ses bras avant de fermer les yeux.

Il les ouvrit à nouveau quand il sentit les genoux de Potter se glisser entre ses jambes et il les écarta.

"_Accio_ chocolat !"

Draco glapit quand la casserole contenant le chocolat fondu vola à travers la pièce et qu'Harry l'attrapa.

"Oh, Potter, sale bâtard pervers et merveilleux !" Sa queue palpitait, coincée qu'elle était contre le matelas.

Potter gloussa et Draco commença à sentir le liquide chaud couler entre ses omoplates puis courir jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses. Il eut des frissons partout dans le corps quand il sentit encore plus de chocolat fondu sur ses fesses.

Potter abandonna la casserole en dessous du lit de Draco et reprit sa place entre ses jambes.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Draco," murmura-t-il et Draco sentit la langue de Potter au creux de ses reins alors qu'il remontait aux omoplates de Draco tout en léchant. Putain de merde, la langue de Potter était diabolique et douce et, oh, tellement excitante, alimentant Draco de tonnes d'images mentales qu'il accueillit sans vergogne.

Draco grogna quand il sentit la chaude respiration de Potter sur son cul et bientôt, sa langue fut de la partie et Draco ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'empêcher de venir avant que rien ne se soit passé. Potter léchait ses fesses comme si elles étaient le dessert le plus raffiné et il prenait vraiment son temps, le sale con.

"Potter," grogna Draco. Mince, il était au bord du gouffre.

"Oui, Malfoy ?" et la queue de Draco sursauta violemment à l'utilisation de son nom de famille.

Sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge quand la plus incroyable des sensations lui parvint de son cul. Potter avait pressé sa langue à la base de ses testicules et était lentement, atrocement lentement en train de lécher une ligne le long de la fente de Draco, le faisant gémir pathétiquement alors qu'il serrait les draps pour s'empêcher de se lâcher immédiatement et de s'embarrasser lui-même.

Potter leva la tête et l'air froid qui glissa sur son trou fit grimacer Draco.

"Tu aimes ça ?" lui demanda Potter.

"Qu- quoi ? Draco était fier d'avoir réussi à dire un mot cohérent.

"J'ai dit, tu aimes ça ?"

"Je – je –"

"Tu t'exprimes aussi clairement que d'habitude, Malfoy."

"Eh ! C'est ma ré – Oh !" Draco se contrôla une dernière fois avant que l'étonnante sensation ne revienne sur ses fesses. Potter commença à laper son cul à plusieurs reprises et c'était tellement – putain, tellement, tellement incroyablement bon que – "Mon Dieu, Potter, juste –"

Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait imaginé à quel point Potter embrassant son cul pouvait être si hallucinant.

Potter redoubla d'effort et Draco ne put plus aligner des mots entiers, seulement des sons étranges venant de sa gorge.

Puis, le monde de Draco s'arrêta de tourner. Potter entra en lui et la sensation de sa langue dure et humide sortant et entrant rapidement en lui l'envoya au ciel. Il ne savait plus rien, il ne se rappelait même plus de son propre nom ou de quoique chose d'autre mais il ne pouvait pas moins s'en moquer. Il était un fouillis tremblant, à la totale merci de Potter.

Juste au moment où il allait se lâcher complètement, Potter se retira et le claqua doucement sur la fesse.

"N'ose même pas venir, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi," dit Potter d'une voix rauque et cela ramena Draco à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux seulement pour réaliser qu'il avait versé quelques larmes et les essuya rapidement avant que Potter ne puisse les voir. Il leva alors la tête et regarda le corps parfait de Potter, les formes marquées de ses hanches, son torse éblouissant, ses poils noirs éparpillés dessus et il se demanda comment, bon sang, avait-il fait pour ne jamais réaliser ce qui faisait le corps masculin.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Draco reprit contenance à ce moment-là et plissa les yeux. "Eh bien, je suis un peu déçu pour être honnête."

"Déçu ?" Une vague d'incertitude passa brièvement dans les yeux de Potter avant qu'ils ne redeviennent à nouveau provocants. "Et pourquoi cela ?"

"Eh bien, c'est _mon_ anniversaire et jusqu'à maintenant, je pense plutôt que tu es celui qui s'amuse."

Potter éclata de rire. "Ah ouais ? Tu avais vraiment l'air de prendre du bon temps !"

"Je te préservais, c'est tout," dit Draco avec un geste vague. "Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est _mon_ anniversaire et je ne suis pas celui qui mange le chocolat. Quelle déception !"

Le visage de Potter se fendit d'un large sourire malicieux. "Oh, mais ça peut certainement s'arranger !" Et avec cela, il attrapa la casserole sur le sol et plongea deux doigts profondément dans le chocolat. Il les apporta au visage de Draco qui ouvrit la bouche avec un peu trop d'impatience mais Potter eut un rictus et les recula avant qu'il ne puisse les toucher.

Draco grogna de frustration. "Bâtard," cracha-t-il, vraiment irrité.

Mais alors Potter s'approcha et porta ses doigts à sa queue et putain de merde, commença à étaler le chocolat sur son sexe dur et Draco saliva à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait.

Oh, mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.

Potter répéta le mouvement et Draco en bava presque sur les draps, ce qui ne serait pas une chose très digne à faire, même devant le Bon-à-Rien-en-Chef Potter.

Le dit bon à rien qui reposa la casserole sur le sol et qui finalement, finalement approcha son sexe du visage de Draco. C'était comme si rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment, le château pouvait prendre soudainement feu que Draco n'enlèverait pas ses yeux du sexe de Potter. Il était hypnotisé par lui.

Potter tenait sa queue à la base entre son index et son pouce et l'idée de se reculer pour qu'il lui demande de le faire s'effondra quand les narines de Draco captèrent l'odeur merveilleuse de chocolat mélangée à l'odeur entêtante de Potter.

Dans un monde idéal, Draco aurait été patient et subtile et aurait léché la hampe de Potter délicatement de la base au gland mais ils n'étaient pas dans un monde idéal alors il fit un mouvement brusque vers le sexe de Potter comme un homme affamé et le prit entièrement en bouche d'un seul coup. Ils gémirent tous deux sous l'attaque et Draco fut une nouvelle fois au Paradis.

Putain de foutu Salazar ! Il prit durement la queue de Potter, enroulant sa langue tout autour pour récupérer chaque goutte de chocolat, incapable de se retenir alors que chaque saveur se mélangeait magnifiquement avec l'autre et courait le long de la gorge de Draco. Potter disait son nom d'une voix cassée et bientôt, le goût du chocolat disparut pour laisser la place à la Pure Essence de Potter, et ce fut encore mieux. Draco n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de meilleur que le chocolat.

Il avait eu complètement tort.

Mais alors, ses croyances antérieures s'étaient effondrées les unes après les autres, en commençant par la discrimination basée sur la pureté du sang, et des Connards des Ténèbres, et Potter, et être hétéro. Et oui, c'était plutôt étrange d'avoir ce genre de pensées pendant qu'il suçait le Balafré comme un fou, mais c'était la finalité de tout. Draco avait eu tort sur toutes ces choses, pas qu'il ne l'admettrait à haute voix, mais il l'était, punaise qu'il l'était, et comment allait-il pouvoir vivre maintenant que tout ce en quoi il croyait s'avérait être faux ?

La solide poigne de Potter sur ses cheveux le ramena au présent alors qu'il délaissait le sexe de Potter pendant un instant, donnant des coups de langues à ses testicules à la place pour essayer de capter un peu plus encore la puissante odeur d'Harry et pour se perdre totalement en lui, parce que c'était là qu'il appartenait. Il appartenait à Potter, probablement depuis toujours, et non, il n'avait pas peur de le dire à présent, parce qu'être gay signifiait avoir Potter, tout de lui, tout le temps et il était alors très heureux d'être gay, une tapette, une chochotte, un pédé ou qu'importe le nom que les gens lui lanceraient. Il les prendrait tous et s'en foutrait parce qu'il était finalement temps de prendre sa vie en main, grand temps de prendre ses propres décisions et de vivre pour lui-même.

"Draco !" et Dieu, il abandonnerait toute la fortune des Malfoy pour être capable d'entendre à nouveau son nom être dit comme ça.

Potter le repoussa gentiment et se pencha en avant, caressant son sexe lentement alors qu'il amenait ses lèvres à celles de Draco en un chaud baiser avant de se poser sur le lit, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de Draco et attaquant à nouveau son trou avec sa langue avec une vigueur accrue. Les mouvements de Potter étaient à présent plus francs, il ne pouvait plus cacher son impatience alors qu'il plaçait son érection devant l'entrée de Draco, taquinant son trou encore une fois et Draco se redressa sur les coudes et accueillit la légère piqûre de la queue de Potter qui l'ouvrait lentement, incroyablement lentement.

Pour être rempli comme cela, pour être aimé comme cela, pour se sentir complet comme cela, il donnerait tout.

Et non, être en dessous ne lui faisait pas se sentir faible comme il avait déjà entendu beaucoup de gens dire, en incluant son propre fichu père, non, cela ne le faisait pas se sentir moins homme, parce qu'il fallait définitivement avoir des couilles pour s'abandonner comme cela à quelque d'autre. Et il avait presque pitié de ces ignorants, qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils rataient avec leurs conceptions tordues de la force et de la domination et de la virilité.

"Merde, Draco, tu es tellement, tellement bon," murmura Potter en plaçant des légers baisers sur sa nuque, à présent profondément enfoncé en lui avant de bouger d'avant en arrière lentement, impatient de faire durer le moment et Draco se poussa contre lui avec un gémissement, ayant besoin de plus, en demandant plus, et oh ! Juste là ! Ouais, juste là putain, et Draco devint un fouillis tremblant.

Harry leva légèrement une des jambes de Draco et il y alla encore plus profondément. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de Draco et commença à bouger de plus en plus vite, et, mon Dieu !, comment allait-il pouvoir tenir avec le rythme qu'imposait Harry ? Ils étaient là depuis trop longtemps, jouant et taquinant et _se liant_, et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme. Merde, ce qu'ils faisaient surpassait tous les cookies du monde, tous les gâteaux et les tartes, et Dieu, cela surpassait même le chocolat !

"Pot – oh, putain de merde, _Harry_, je – je suis, oh Dieu, ouais, putain, oui !" et ce ne fut pas seulement le sexe de Draco qui fêtait ce moment intense, c'était tout son corps, de la tête aux pieds qui vibrait en harmonie avec celui d'Harry.

"Ouais, viens pour moi, Draco."

La friction des draps sur son sexe faisait écho aux sensations de ses fesses et alors, Harry plaça une main sur sa hanche, le tenant fermement, son toucher étant tellement doux et attentionné, avant d'amener lentement sa main sur le sexe de Draco.

Cela fut trop pour Draco et il vint en un cri qui réveilla sûrement le Calmar Géant dans le lac. Harry le suivit et vint à l'intérieur de lui, les merveilleux, merveilleux sons venant de lui étant trop beaux pour être vrais.

Et puis ce fut tout.

Harry recula lentement et fit un léger baiser sur le dos de Draco. Draco se retourna, repu et heureux et entoura Harry de ses bras avant de lui caresser les cheveux et de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Draco," dit Harry, déjà à moitié endormi.

"Je t'aime aussi," murmura Draco contre le front d'Harry avant que le sommeil ne l'atteigne également.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Samedi 5 Juin 2004_

"J'ai terminé," dit Draco après avoir plongé le dernier éclair dans le glaçage au chocolat chaud et l'avoir mis sur la plaque de four avec les autres avant de les envoyer tous à refroidir. Bien.

Draco se lava rapidement les mains et les essuya avec un torchon pendant qu'il lançait un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur – une des nombreuses concessions à la technologie Moldue qu'il avait fait quand il était arrivé ici. Il ne quittait généralement pas la cuisine avant au moins huit heures chaque soir mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et Harry l'attendait.

"Andy, les éclairs au chocolat seront prêts dans une heure. N'oublie pas d'utiliser les boîtes blanches en carton cette fois."

"Bien sûr, M. Malfoy" répondit le petit apprenti de vingt ans aux cheveux châtains avant de vérifier le four pour la dernière création de Draco : des macarons fraise-coquelicots.

"Heather, tout ira bien avec tous ces cupcakes ?"

"Evidemment M. Malfoy, nous avons tout sous contrôle," répondit la petite blonde en souriant et en ajoutant la dernière touche de glaçage dessus.

"Bien. Je m'en vais, je suis déjà en retard. A demain alors."

"Passez une bonne soirée !"

Draco ouvrit la porte menant au petit vestibule situé entre la boutique et la cuisine qu'ils utilisaient comme vestiaire. Il enleva sa veste blanche de Chef et fit brièvement courir ses doigts sur son nom cousu en lettres dorées avant de la pendre dans son casier.

Si quelqu'un, juste après la guerre, lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait devenu un pâtissier et qu'il aurait sa propre boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, qu'il y passerait ses journées à faire des cupcakes, des macarons, des tartes au citron et d'autres pâtisseries, expérimentant et créant de nouvelles saveurs tout le temps et qu'il s'en délecterait, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Evidemment qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Mais, contre toute attente, le cours de l'Art de Cuisiner Façon Moldue avait changé sa vie entière et l'avait transformé en un homme différent. Il avait la tête qui tournait à la pensée de toutes les incroyables choses que cela lui avait apportées et de toutes celles à venir.

Sans ce cours, Draco n'aurait jamais découvert la pure joie que les pâtisseries lui donnaient.

Sans ce cours, Draco ne se serait jamais senti assez courageux pour confronter son père et vivre la vie qu'il voulait vraiment vivre.

Sans ce cours, lui et Harry auraient pris des chemins différents. Draco aurait épousé une Sang Pure et Harry, eh bien, Harry aurait probablement été avec un autre homme. Draco grimaça à cette pensée.

Quand, à la fin de leur huitième année, il y cinq ans jour pour jour – Draco ne l'oublierait jamais – Noracam lui avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé un apprentissage pour lui avec un pâtissier de renom, Draco avait été à la fois ravi et confus. La décision avait été dure à prendre; il voulait cela plus que tout, mais son père … son père ne le prenait pas bien. Et c'était un euphémisme.

Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de sa mère pour que son père accepte finalement. Cela avait libéré Draco. C'était comme si un énorme poids avait quitté ses épaules et dès lors, rien n'avait pu l'arrêter.

Les trois premières années après Poudlard avaient été difficiles, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Lui et Harry avaient travaillé comme des fous et ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus l'un l'autre. Harry s'était entrainé pour devenir Auror et Draco avait souvent été à l'étranger – en particulier à Paris, où il avait même rencontré Monsieur Pierre Hermé en personne – pour apprendre, apprendre et encore apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le métier. Il avait constamment travaillé, apprenant les bases et ne dormant presque pas, lisant le moindre livre qu'il pouvait trouver et Harry lui manquant tellement que cela faisait mal. Mais au final, ils l'avaient fait et les voilà maintenant.

Cela avait tellement valu le coup.

Ils avaient acheté cette petite boutique sur le Chemin de Travers aussitôt que l'apprentissage de Draco fut terminé, quelques années auparavant. Draco était très fier de sa Pâtisserie, unique dans le monde sorcier. Il avait passé des nuits entières debout avec sa mère à réaliser l'atmosphère chaude et gastronomique qu'il avait voulue.

Il ouvrit la porte menant à la petite boutique.

Ce n'était rien de gigantesque – des meubles blancs vintages avec des murs d'un violet profond et des cadres blancs entourant des photos de toutes sortes de mets délicats – mais c'était tout ce que Draco avait toujours voulu.

La boutique était bondée ce samedi soir, comme toujours. Il y avait des gens qui faisaient la queue alors que d'autres savouraient les pâtisseries de Draco autour de petites tables rondes. La vitrine montrait un échantillon de ses créations, charmant les passants. Cela marchait généralement plutôt bien même si Draco n'avait plus vraiment besoin de publicité. Sa réputation n'était maintenant plus à faire.

Derrière le comptoir, devant les énormes étagères où étaient posés de larges bocaux contenant des biscuits, des madeleines et des financiers de toutes sortes, se tenait Victoria, aussi souriante que d'habitude, répondant patiemment à la même question encore et encore – 'Oui, ce sont des cheesecakes à la framboise pour huit personnes, l'un de mes préférés, particulièrement avec les macarons au-dessus."

Draco ne savait pas comment elle faisait, vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi patient et gentil avec les gens toute la journée. Il préférait largement la paix et le silence de sa cuisine où il pouvait en réalité s'entendre penser, plutôt que le bourdonnement constant de la boutique. Mais Victoria était absolument parfaite. Elle était la fille la plus charmante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée, toujours joyeuse et souriante, séduisant les clients les plus rudes et les convaincant à chaque fois. Draco savait ce qu'il lui devait. Elle lui était très précieuse.

"Je m'en vais, Vicky," dit-il d'une voix basse entre deux clients.

"Parfait, amusez-vous bien, M. Malfoy !" dit-elle avait un sourire rayonnant. "Et dîtes bonjour à Harry pour moi !"

"Je le ferai," dit-il avant d'ajouter pour lui-même, "S'il ne me tue pas à cause de mon retard."

Draco réarrangea rapidement les Mille-feuilles et les Religieuses au café dans la vitrine et il s'en alla.

C'était une belle et chaude soirée et le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Draco marcha rapidement jusqu'au bout du Chemin et entra dans le monde Moldu. Le restaurant n'était pas très loin. C'était un petit restaurant italien très agréable où Draco et Harry allaient souvent le week-end avec leurs amis – Granger et Weasley aussi bien que Pansy et Blaise qui, à la grande surprise de Draco, étaient toujours ensemble.

Draco poussa la porte peinte d'un rouge brillant et la cloche tinta. L'endroit était plutôt rempli – on était samedi soir après tout – mais très accueillant, comme d'habitude, avec ses petites tables et leurs bougies rayonnant sur les nappes blanches et les photos magnifiques en noir et blanc des paysages de Tuscan. Draco repéra Harry, qui lui offrit un sourire dont il ne se fatiguerait jamais.

Le serveur prit son manteau et l'accrocha au portant près de la porte et Draco se dirigea vers la table alors qu'Harry se levait pour le saluer. Il était habillé pour l'occasion et avait abandonné son habituel jean basket pour porter un pantalon gris clair (le préféré de Draco; il mettait particulièrement bien en valeur le cul d'Harry) et une chemise en soie vert foncé. Draco plaça un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de s'assoir.

"Désolé, je suis en retard," commença-t-il avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quelque chose parce qu'il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas quand il passait trop de temps dans sa cuisine, spécialement le jour de grandes occasions.

"Ce n'est pas grave Draco, tu es là maintenant," Harry sourit nerveusement, se tordant les mains sous la table.

C'était bien que ce soit son anniversaire parce que Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas abandonné aussi facilement si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

"Que puis-je vous servir à boire ?" leur demanda le serveur.

"Nous prendrons deux verres de Prosecco, s'il vous plait."

"Très bien, messieurs."

"Alors, comment était ta journée ?" demanda nonchalamment Draco, plongeant son gressin dans la sauce au gorgonzola avant de le dévorer. Aussi merveilleux que d'habitude.

"Oh, la routine," répondit Harry en évitant le regard de Draco ce qui lui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils. Harry continua et cela sortit bientôt de l'esprit de Draco. "Je suis allé à la recherche d'un méchant, j'ai attrapé le méchant, j'ai interrogé le méchant avec Blaise, ce qui était amusant comme tu peux l'imaginer." Oh oui, Draco le pouvait. Il avait été surpris quand Blaise avait rejoint Harry chez les Aurors après Poudlard mais maintenant, il ne pouvait l'imaginer faire autre chose. "J'ai mangé avec Ron et Hermione au pub puisque tu n'étais pas disponible." Harry leva finalement les yeux et Draco lui sourit en guise d'excuse. "J'ai écrit un rapport pendant que Blaise jouait à la bataille explosive avec les gars des Artéfacts Moldus puis je suis rentré à la maison et je me suis préparé. Comme d'hab', vraiment. Et toi ?"

"Eh bien, Mme Dean est _encore_ venue pour changer sa commande de demain, mais ce n'est pas une surprise. J'espère juste que cette fois tout est bon parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire demain matin si elle change d'avis entre maintenant et –"

"Veux-tu m'épouser ?" lâcha Harry et la bouche de Draco resta ouverte de la manière la plus indigne possible.

"Parce que je veux t'épouser," continua Harry, en _rougissant_, quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. "Terriblement. Je veux être avec toi chaque jour sans exception, Draco. Je ne veux personne d'autre dans ma vie, jamais. Merde, je t'aime."

Draco sentit ses joues chauffer alors que des centaines de pensées traversaient son esprit et il se trouva incapable de parler. Harry interpréta son silence de la mauvaise façon et commença à babiller, un signe indubitable qu'il était plus que nerveux.

"Oh mon Dieu. Tu ne veux pas m'épouser, n'est-ce pas ?" dit rapidement Harry, faisant nerveusement courir sa main dans ses cheveux, regardant la nappe comme si elle détenait toutes les réponses. "Merde, c'est – c'est pas grave, Draco, on est juste – on n'a pas besoin de – je veux dire, ouais, j'aimerais t'épouser, être ton, enfin, ton mari, mon Dieu, vraiment beaucoup, je veux dire, j'aimerais _vraiment_ ça, mais, si tu ne veux pas, eh bien on peut juste – je veux dire, mon Dieu, tu n'as pas l'intention de me quitter, pas vrai ? Oh Merlin, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas m'épouser parce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un et que tu es très heureux avec lui et –"

Les lèvres d'Harry continuèrent à bouger mais aucun son n'en sortait désormais plus. En vivant avec Harry, Draco avait eu la chance d'apprendre beaucoup de sorts sans baguette. Il était particulièrement heureux d'avoir maitrisé le Silencio en ce moment.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand quand il réalisa ce qu'avait fait Draco.

"Désolé, tu n'allais jamais te taire," Draco lui fit un sourire d'excuse. "Et la réponse est oui, sale connard, évidemment, c'est un oui !"

Le visage d'Harry se fendit en un énorme sourire alors qu'il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, toujours sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

"Est-ce que tout va bien avec votre partenaire ?" demanda le serveur en ayant l'air plutôt perplexe alors qu'il versait le Prosecco dans les flûtes.

"Ouais, il est juste submergé par la joie en ce moment. Ça arrive tout le temps. Franchement, qui lui en voudrait ?" Draco lui donna son meilleur sourire séducteur, sachant que cela emmerderait formidablement Harry.

"Oh," dit le serveur en se grattant la tête avant de s'éloigner à la hâte en fronçant les sourcils et marmonnant à propos de quelque chose que Draco ne saisit pas.

"Donc, où en étions-nous ?" demanda innocemment Draco. "Ah oui." Il prit la flûte dans sa main et la leva. "_Finite_," murmura-t-il, faisant un sourire rayonnant à Harry qui avait l'air plus qu'irrité.

"Bâtard !" cracha-t-il en attrapant également sa flûte.

"Ce n'est pas une chose très gentille à dire à ton futur mari," le taquina Draco.

Le sourire d'Harry revint immédiatement sur son visage. "C'est vrai." Il haussa un sourcil. "Draco, chéri, tu es un bâtard."

"Tu sais de quoi tu parles, Potter."

Ils se sourirent et Harry attrapa sa main sur la table et entremêla leurs doigts. Cela avait pris plutôt longtemps à Draco pour ne plus se sentir embarrassé quand ils faisaient des démonstrations d'affection en publique mais à présent, il n'avait que faire de ce que les gens pensaient d'eux. Ils étaient un couple, ils étaient amoureux et merde s'ils ne pouvaient pas le montrer comme tout le monde.

Ils levèrent leurs verres. "A toi," dit Harry. "Joyeux anniversaire, Draco."

Ils descendirent le Prosecco plus vite que de raison.

"Prêts à commander, messieurs ?"

"Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu prends Harry ?"

Harry se tourna vers le serveur. "Je vais prendre l'ossobuco, s'il vous plait."

"Très bon choix. Et vous, monsieur ?"

"Les poivrons fourrés."

Le serveur griffonna la commande sur son bloc note et s'en alla.

"Tu aimes vraiment les choses fourrées," gloussa Harry.

"En effet," répondit Draco d'un air suggestif. "Je te montrerai ce soir à quel point j'aime ça."

"Je ne peux pas attendre," dit Harry d'une voix rauque et Draco sourit.

"Moi non plus."

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction~

Poutou poutou à vous,

L xx


End file.
